The Struggle Of Love And War
by HeroJustInTime90
Summary: Jayne Baratheon had arrived to Winterfell at the youthful age of 6, to be a ward and to learn the ways of a Lady, along with the North. Jayne is betrothed to Robb Stark. Following Jon Arryn's death, there are decisions that have to be made, deaths that will happen and wars that will split the kingdoms. Jayne and Jon's love must pull them together, not away from one another.


The Struggle Of Love And War

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

 _~10 Years Ago~_

Within the walls of their castle, young Jayne wandered through the darkly illuminated halls. Silent as a mouse, Jayne would venture out in the night, to enjoy the gardens peacefully whilst watching the stars under the moon's light. For this, was the only reason she enjoyed staying up late and disobeying her parents in a rebellious way. Her fingers traced the walls, watching out for any footsteps that drew closer and had left a sleeping Joffrey alone in their shared chambers. The pair looked similar, beautiful and young. Both Joffrey and Jayne took after their family, being twins, blonde and blue eyed. Their pale skin was as though they were snow white, but still a faint glow gave them elegance as their bright blue eyes contrasted against the milk coloured skin.

As silently as she could, Jayne passed her parents chambers and found herself pausing before she would try and sneak around the corner. Away from the guards, but still, she had somehow heard clearly enough, enough to know that her royal mother and father were arguing over something. Jayne was only six. Myrcella was only a babe of two. Stopping in her tracks, the argument was loud enough, that Jayne knew exactly what her parents were arguing about. Which was in fact her. "She must go," Robert spoke loudly.

Through the door, Cersei was pleading and being demanding in keeping her daughter close to them. Especially as she was the mother lion, keeping her cubs as close to her as possible. Never letting them leave her sight. Yet, it wasn't enough to stop the deer of her husband. He was surely, the fury. "I won't allow Jayne to leave," Cersei argued back. "She belongs here, not in Winterfell," she tried to make a stand for her unspoken children.

Sadly, the decision had already been made. The decision had once been an oath of Robert to Ned. As he had promised to marry his first born daughter to Ned's first born son. So that they could stay untied and strong, together, as they always had been. Which, only ruined every hope for Cersei to clutch onto her daughter. To one of her first born children. "The decision has been made, now stop," Robert had shouted with a loud slap at the end, connecting rough flesh to gentle cheek flesh of Cersei's face. The Lannister queen flinched, gasped and clutched her face as it had whipped to look away from Robert on the impact of the hit.

As quickly as her feet could take her, Jayne knew that this news would change her life. Not only for herself, but for her family and the unexpected journey she'd have to take. A journey, no one would of guessed would happen. Silently, she ran to her room, sticking to the shadows and wandering past unsuspecting guards. When she reached her room, she shut the door cautious as to not make a sound and turned back to her sleeping brother. Lighting the candle beside their beds, she shook him and tried to wake him. Bolting upright from his dream, Joffrey had never been the kindest of hearts, but Jayne needed to speak to someone as to what was happening to her.

Or at the very least, explain what she was convinced would happen and hope that her brother would listen. As the good brother she hoped he could be. "What are you doing waking me up, Jayne?" he questioned his sister as he rubbed the sleep from his dried out eyes. Jayne was wide eyed, petrified of what she had found out and hopeful that her brother would show her some compassion.

"They are planning on sending me away, to Winterfell," Jayne didn't hesitate a single moment in revealing her new found information to her brother. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she was tense. As tense as she had ever been in her whole life. Jayne was worried as to what was to become of her. Worried as to if she would ever fall in love, ever return to her family, if this plan was going to be carried out, or it was all to be discussed and decided. _Hopefully, the council will advise other wise. I don't want to leave Myrcella, or Joffrey, or mother, or father, or uncle Jaime._

Joffrey didn't seem the slightest curious or worried for his sister. Or at all surprised with this news, instead, he was content hearing his sister was leaving. "Great! That means I'll have the room all to myself and I can become King, while you live your boring life as some Lady of Winterfell," he teased, a wide, proud smile spreading on his face and making Jayne not feel any better about what was going on.

As children, Joffrey never showed compassion towards his sister. Or anyone for that matter, Jayne mused. Which, was something she should of realized would happen when Jayne decided to tell her brother of what their parents had planned. Rather than feeling upset or outraged of the news, Joffrey felt it was the best news he had heard in a lifetime. Which wasn't comforting or supportive of his sister, making her feel like she was a pile of rubbish and nothing to him _. I'm his twin for seven hells sake!_

Fear struck Jayne, as she knew that Joffrey was capable of almost anything, if he was allowed to get away with it. Jayne knew she had to convince her brother somehow to keep this a secret between the pair of them. "Joffrey, please, you must promise not to tell mother and father that we know of this news," Jayne pleaded with him. "You must keep this secret, please," she continued to plead, with high hopes that her brother was decent enough to consider caring for Jayne and her need of confiding in her brother with a situation that wasn't one for them to expect, with their age.

The plea of his sister didn't make Joffrey or decide to be a good sibling, instead, he chose to be harsh and vile. He chose to play around with this news, to be pleased that he was the true heir to the throne, while she would be a simple Lady of some far away village. To a house that stood beside their father in the war. "A future _King_ doesn't make promises to future Lady's," he poked fun at his sister, showing that his status was much higher than hers ever would be. Ignoring Joffrey and his pathetic behaviour, Jayne moved away from his bed and laid down in her bed. Curling up with her back to him, she tried hard to fall back asleep, but her thoughts kept spiraling in her mind. For all she knew, she could be leaving for Winterfell by the break of morning.

* * *

Early in the morning, Jayne was woken and was prepared to be dressed in her prettiest dress. Her golden locks rolled down her shoulders in long waves, her eyes were bright but there was a sadness hidden deep inside of them. A pain that reached into her heart, which made her worry for what was to come for her as her handmaiden helped dress her, prepare her and took her to the dinningroom. Wandering into the room, Joffrey was already waiting at the table, her father was at the head and her mother was sat beside him.

Instantly, the moment Jayne saw her mother, she saw the small mark of where her father's hand had been on her mother. Where he had slapped her so hard, it had left a mark on her delicate skin. Jayne gulped, kept her head raised and took her seat beside her brother. "Good morning mother, father," she bowed her head to each of them before her father agreed that it was time for them all to eat.

Silently, Jayne chewed on her meal, knowing well enough that there was something in her that troubled her. Unsure if it was the harm that was done to her mother, and to what else her father could have done to her mother, or if she was simply worried for what was to happen to her. If today would be the day to pack her things and leave to a place she had never been to in her life. Away from her home, away from her family.

Hesitation was thick in the atmosphere, made everyone tense, all except Joffrey, as though he was waiting for some type of explosion to cause them all to burn in flames. Waiting for a fire to start burning, before his very eyes. Cersei, ever as sharp as she always was to notice when something was wrong with her children, especially her firstborn daughter. "Jayne," Cersei caught her daughter's nervous and anxious state, noticing how the girl attempted not to look into either hers or Roberts eyes. "Are you all right, my child?" she asked her daughter with worry.

Opening her mouth to answer, Jayne couldn't reply to her mother's questions. Instead, she stayed silent and closed her mouth. Averting her blue eyes from her mother, the girl didn't want to infuriate her father or interupt him, as she knew how much her father hated that. "Of course she's fine," Robert said as he calmly argued with Cersei. "Look at her, at least the girl eats," he pointed towards the girl he believed to be his flesh and blood. "She has that part of me to thank for. Unlike you, you're like a twig I could snap with my own two hands, if I weren't careful," Robert said in a playful, bitter tone, like a sarcastic joke that Jayne only widened her eyes and took a larger gulp of her drink.

Cersei noticed how tense Jayne got at then mention of snapping Cersei, but she brushed it off with a forced laugh and fake smile. As though to make nothing of it, to which Jayne politely giggled and offered a small smile to herself, her eyes glued to her plate as she kept her eyes glued to the plate and nowhere else. "Jayne, my daughter, there is something that we have to tell you," Robert began to start the hard conversation that Jayne had overheard the night before.

Joffrey, of course, wanted to cause trouble. He wanted to make Jayne as uncomfortable and as much in trouble as he could. He never knew Jayne would go out to the gardens at night, but he forgot to question her as to how and why she knew she was leaving. "I wonder what that could be," Joffrey mumbled as he would roll his food around on his plate.

Jayne threw Joffrey a look of anger, through her gaze, she was telling him to silence himself and not put her into any trouble. The pair glanced between their children, ignoring the words Joffrey mumbled and continued with the information to be given. "You must travel to Winterfell, to become a ward to Ned Stark, a good friend of mine and a trust worthy man," Robert told his golden haired daughter. "The most honorable and strongest man I could ever know," he spoke with love for a man he grew up with, as a brother. "He's like my brother," he continued to boast about his old childhood friend.

Catching how the children were bored of hearing their father, as he wasn't telling them anything, other than what his friend was like. Jayne, of course, wanted to know as to why she was leaving for Winterfell. "My love, please get to the point," Cersei gently encouraged him as she reached over to clasp her hand over his wide hand. Over the years, Robert was getting fatter as the years rolled on, but he would travel many places and would return with gifts for his highborn children.

Clearing his throat, Robert's ice blue eyes glanced between the pair of children and he noticed how they didn't much care for Lord Stark. Jayne was anxious to figure out why exactly she was leaving in the first place. "Right," he grumbled as he got comfortable on his seat again. "You will live in Winterfell, learn their ways and one day wed his son. Robb Stark, the future Lord of Winterfell," Robert declared what the main reasons were for his daughter leaving for Winterfell. "You, will become a Lady," he stated proudly.

Something in Joffrey made him subconciously chuckle at the thought of his sister being nothing more than a simple Lady to the North. _Marry the future Warden of the North. Isn't that funny?_ Joffrey thought to himself teasingly. "And I shall one day be King of the Seven Kingdoms," he sighed out proudly as he glanced between the members of his family. "Isn't that lovely?" Joffrey questioned sarcastically, attempting to make his sister feel lower than he was.

Robert didn't take kindly the teasing his son was giving his twin sister. The girl was simply staying quiet and acting mature for her age. "Quiet, boy," Robert growled, knowing his son needed to be disciplined correctly from then on. Robert's kind eyes flickered to his young daughter, showing her compassion and tender care through his gaze. "It breaks my heart to let you go, but I trust Ned to take care of you," Robert said as he nodded towards her.

Their eyes met, he meant the words he was saying and Jayne knew her father cared for her. Cersei couldn't help but smile at the pair of them, although she felt awkward, she knew she had to keep the lies hidden. "Gods know how many times he's looked out for my arse," Robert laughed loudly at the memory. "Anyhow, you shall pack your things today and ride for Winterfell tomorrow," he demanded of his daughter kindly.

Worried to speak up, she knew that she didn't have to be afraid. As she was simply curious to know what was going on, to know everything she could about Winterfell and about how long it would take for her to get there. "How long does it take to get to Winterfell?" she asked her father politely, her voice level but showed him no fear.

"A month," Robert answered.

The sound of this made Jayne's eyes widen at the thought of riding to Winterfell for more than a few days, that North was way too far for her young legs. It would take her too long, but she then thought on the bright side of it all. _At least, with that time, I can study the history of Winterfell and their house history._ "At most," Cersei assured her child that she would be fine, that she didn't need to have that look of worry.

Standing tall, in her mind, she kept her chin up and her head held high. She was going to make her family proud, do her part and not feel weak in any way. _I am a Lannister and a Baratheon. I can do this._ Jayne had encouraged herself mentally for what was to come in her future. "This is my duty, as both a princess and a soon to be Lady," Jayne spoke confidently. "I shall follow your wishes, father," she agreed to his proposition. "I hope to make you proud," she offered her father a tight lipped smile.

Taking her cloth, Jayne was mostly finished with her meal, but another part of her knew that she could no longer eat anymore. From what she feared, to be the nerves knotting her stomach and intestines. Wiping her mouth, she began to fold the golden, silk cloth neatly and placed it onto the table. "I know you will," Robert was sure his daughter could make him proud with whatever she decided to do.

Bowing her head, she gave a gesture asking to be excused. So she could run to her room, possibly cry and to prepare for her journey come the next day. Keeping her dignity, she knew she had to hold herself strong, to prove she was confident in whatever she had to do. "Father, mother," she spoke as she bowed her head to each and rose to her feet.

Her parents gave her permission to leave the table, which made Jayne push the chair out from behind her knees and wander towards the door. Prepared to leave and not turn her head to look back at any of them, she knew if she'd look back, she'd lose all the strength she had left in her to hold back her tears. "Oh," Robert called to her. "Jayne?" he spoke her name, which made her turn to look at the three of them. "Your handmaiden will be there with you, to offer support and to tend to your every need," Robert informed Jayne of extra information.

In Jayne's mind, it was only logical that Talia, her handmaiden of thirteen years of age joined her on her stay at Winterfell. Truthfully, Jayne trusted Talia and knew that the young girl was confident enough in caring for her, not only as a handmaiden, but as a sister like figure. To Jayne, it all made sence. "Your Grace," Jayne curtsied, not needing another word to offer her parents.

When Jayne left, she prepared her horse and packed all her clothings, along with her sentimental belongings. Jayne was afraid of what was to come, but she knew she could handle whatever was coming her way. Along with her belongings, Jayne took a few extra things with her, such as the history books she was wanting to read along the journey to Winterfell.

The next morning, Jayne was woken up, as usual and Talia, along with her father's men and herself, were all ready. Jayne had bathed the best she had in years, she was dressed in a comfortable, blue silk dress. Jayne's hair was fixed into a beautiful style, so that her hair was pushed away from her face, but to roll behind and over her shoulders. Ready to leave, Jayne took a deep breath and prepared herself for the long journey that was to come. "It is time, my Lady," Talia called to her Lady politely.

Staring at herself in the mirror, Jayne could hardly recognize herself. She was just a girl, but she knew that from this point on, she would have to learn the ways of a Lady. For she, would never be queen. Even, if she had wanted to, she would of never tried to take the crown from her sibling. Much less, her twin brother. "Thank you, Talia," Jayne sighed. The light rose of her lips made her skin look much paler than usual, her bright blues looked darker and her skin had no glow to it. Only a dull pale, possibly from the worry or the pain she felt in having to seperate from her family. From those who meant the most to her.

Turning her back from the mirror, Jayne knew that sooner or later, she'd have to leave and set her journey towards Winterfell, where she'd live the rest of her days. Where she would wed, live and raise a family of her own. Following shortly after Talia, Jayne had given her room one last glance and wandered out of the room. When she wandered the halls, guards would gaze at her, stunned to see the young Baratheon leave the house and lead a life away from her family.

When she reached her family, waiting for her beside her wheelhouse, she smiled sadly at them and didn't show them any fear. She wouldn't allow them to see her pain, to feel her fear or notice any doubt in her quest in Winterfell. "I hate to see you leave, my sweet, sweet child," Cersei was the first to hold her daughter into her loving arms, kissing Jayne's cheek noisely and squeezing her in her arms tightly. "Make sure to write to me every day," Cersei encouraged, watching as Jayne's eyes flickered to the back of the wheelhouse, where a raven was sat in a cage.

A twinkling laugh escaped Jayne as she held her mother back tightly in return. Ignoring the row of her family members, she couldn't ever forget such a request from her mother. "If anything goes wrong, tell me. I will not hesitate to go back and fetch you myself," Cersei whispered, the forced wide smile on her face had faded, making Jayne pull back and give her a questioning look.

Jayne's eyebrows had furrowed in question, curious to hear of what had gotten into her mother. As to why she would encourage Jayne to make her parents dispute over her. _I have done enough of that, without my foot needing to be in it._ Jayne had mused to herself. "What of father?" Jayne asked her in a quiet whisper.

Slowly, a sly smirk formed on Cersei's face and there was something hiding from how Cersei stared at her. Like there was a secret weapon that no one knew about, except Cersei. "I can handle your father," Cersei assured her daughter, her hands gently resting on the young Baratheon's shoulders lightly. "Just make sure to send a raven each day, with one of your letters of course," Cersei teased, trying to make herself as clear as possible as to what she wanted.

Holding back another string of laughter, Jayne simply smiled genuinely to her mother. Jayne was pleased that Cersei would still, do anything for her children. _No matter how far we are apart from each other, she will always stand beside me._ Jayne pondered with a warmth in her heart at the realisation. "As you wish mother," Jayne promised passively. "I'll miss you," she told her mother with all the honesty she could muster.

Gently, Cersei's hand reached out to cup the young princess's face. Her piercing blues glued to her daughters, as her smile faultered and the pair simply stared at one another. Jayne leaned into her mother's caring touch. _She is so much like Jaime._ Cersei thought to herself. "I'll miss you too, my sweet little cub," Cersei revealed to her daughter, showing a small moment of weakness to caress the young Baratheon's cheek with her thumb.

After sharing a private, quiet moment, they pulled away from one another and turned to the remaining of the family. "Father," Jayne curtsied as Robert pulled her into a bone crushing hug, holding her and fighting back the tears that threatened to build in his eyes. No words needed to be exchanged. "Brother," Jayne turned to her twin, who simply gave her a bow of his head.

Wandering over to the younger Baratheon girl, the girl who had recently had her second nameday a few weeks ago. Jayne, smiled at the baby girl and glanced at the wet nurse that held the sweetling. "Sweet little Myrcella," Jayne smiled to her baby sister as she reached out, only to have her finger being wrapped inside Myrcella's small, warm hand. "I shall write to you too, when you are older and wiser," Jayne cooed to her darling little sister. Removing herself from her family, Jayne stood tall and straight. Prepared for what was to come in her journey, she wasn't afraid, only cautious. "I hope our paths will all cross again some day," Jayne spoke in a forced tone, but tried to brush it off as nerves.

An exchange of glances and small smiles encouraged Jayne to turn her back from her family and to wander over to her wheelhouse. Stepping into the wheelhouse, Talia then followed and the pair waited for the door to shut behind them. When they began their journey, as the horses pulled their wheelhouse, Jayne stayed silent and stared out the window. "Ours is the Fury," Jayne spoke to herself. "But I will make sure that they will hear me roar," she mumbled the mixture of her two houses, as she felt proud, but remembered why she was heading to Winterfell. As this, was her duty. But, she was to always remember where she came from.

* * *

A month had passed, Jayne had sent every possible letter to her mother each day. Each day, she'd get a response and write one just before bed and send it off, knowing her mother would receieve it some point in the morning. Jayne was only a few hours away until she was in Winterfell. Requesting that Talia dressed Jayne in her best dress, Jayne wanted to make a good impression to the family she'd one day marry into.

Grabbing the golden silk dress with details that were embroided into the fabric, Jayne knew that this was the perfect dress to symbolise everything important to her. Gold, symbolising the Lannisters, along with the yellow of her house sigil. Not to mention, the color was perfection against Jayne's skin, make her feel as though she were a whole knew religion herself. Jayne's hair was completely up, in a perfectly shapped hairstyle to make her look like the royalty she was. While, not trying too hard to stick out like a sore thumb in Winterfell. Jayne had studdied many books, many of which were the causes of the lack of sleep she had been getting lately.

Jayne looked well rested, no circles under her eyes, her skin was tight, but it glowed a gentle gold, possibly a relfection of the fabric color she chose to ware. Either way, Jayne felt confident in herself that this day would only get better. Rather than worse. The ride to Winterfell, had been long and made Jayne more and more anxious to see the place. Excitement rushed through Jayne's veins as they slowly approached the place she had been steps closer to being there. Noticing how the whole village looked to be there, waiting to see the young princess step out from the wheelhouse, Jayne felt a shiver of fear run down her spine.

As Jayne stepped out of the wheelhouse, the whole courtyard had silenced and the family stood tall, silent as they waited to see the princess exit the wheelhouse. When Jayne stepped out to meet them, she placed a false confident smile on her face and wandered over to greet the new family. "Welcome, Your Grace," the Starks and whole village had kneeled respectively before Jayne.

The Stark family and all the smallfolk rose to their feets and smiled at the young princess. Everyone was surprised by how young she was. "I am Lord Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North," Ned introduced himself, his hair was perfectly cut, as were all the boys. Ned had been perfectly shaved for the young princess's arrival. His cloak and furs were warm, which was the correct item of clothing to be wearing in the North. As, it was always cold. "This is my Lady wife," Ned gestured to the lovely woman beside him.

Her long, auburn hair made Jayne feel like there was a fire in the Lady of Winterfell. Her blue eyes were bright, clear, as though she were staring at pools of clear, still water. Jayne knew that this woman was beautiful, but her pale skin glowed at the developing bump that was noticeable in her stomach. "Lady Catelyn Stark," Cayelyn cutsied to the young princess. "I used to be Catelyn Tully, from Riverrun," she gave Jayne all the information she needed.

Jayne smiled at the beautiful Lady of Winterfell, as she kept her eyes kind and a small smile on her lips. Feeling less nervous than before, Jayne knew that this place was going to be her new home, in time, so she had to get used to it. "It is a pleasure to meet both of you," Jayne curtsied repsectively to the pair of them. Jayne had not taken into detail much of Catelyn's clothing, but she wore warm materials, which also appeared to be many layers.

Instinctively, her mind made the connection, as her silk fabric offered her little warmth and the cold rushed through her skin and into her bones. "I wish to be treated as though I were anyone else you'd care for, and I hope for our friendships to bond further with my presence here as a representative of the crown," Jayne spoke with a small smile on her face. "I am princess Jayne Baratheon, but we can skip all the titles can't we?" she went to introduce herself, but didn't care much for her title as a princess or anything else, for that matter.

Upon hearing this, Ned could not help but laugh loudly, his whole body shook and his pearly whites were shown to the young princess. Catelyn too smiled and Jayne couldn't help but blush lightly from her timid childlike nature. "I like her already, much like her father," Ned commented as he stared at the blonde girl of six. "This is my son," Ned gestured to the boy to his right, Catelyn on his left.

The boy, he looked around a nameday older than herself, but Jayne could see little resemblance to his father. The boy had the same auburn hair, blue eyes and pale skin of his mothers. Ned's hair was dark, as were his eyes and his skin had a cool but hardness to him, compared to Robb, who's skin looked as soft as a baby's first nameday. "Robb Stark," Ned's heir introduced himself with a respectable bow of his head. "I hear we are to be wed one day," Robb spoke with a serious look in his eyes, which made herself feel more tense at the mention of her main reason in being in Winterfell. _I will become the future Lady of Winterfell._ Jayne reminded herself. "It is a pleasure to meet you, princess Jayne," Robb politely welcomed the young princess into his home.

Catelyn noticed how tense the young princess became, reminding Lady Catelyn of the time she had to be betrothed to one of the Stark boys. First, it had been Ned's brother, but when Brandon died, the marriage proposal had been arranged for Lady Catelyn and Eddard. Eddard was the Lord of Winterfell, meaning he needed a Lady beside him. "This is Sansa, she is only three," Catelyn removed the attention from the fact Jayne was here to one day become the Lady of Winterfell. "And this is Arya, only a small infant," Catelyn pointed to her two youngest children.

Sansa had auburn hair, like her mother and blue eyes, looking exactly like the Tully's. Except, Arya for only a single nameday of age, she resembled her father much more. She had dark hair, but blue eyes. "This is Talia, my handmaiden," Jayne drew attention away from herself, but towards her companion through this long journey and possibly, for the rest of her life.

Talia had dark coal, black hair, bright green eyes and sharp features. Truthfully, Talia was more beautiful than any other woman Jayne had met, but she was simply too shy at times to make a good impression to anyone. "Princess Jayne," Eddard spoke to Jayne as though she were still royalty. "If we must-" he went to speak, but Jayne abruptly stopped him, but with good intentions.

Raising her hand, she stopped Eddard from finishing his sentance and spoke up at the same time. "Please, from now on, call my Jayne," she encouraged the Starks and smallfolk to treat her as an average girl, rather than royalty. Of course, they were to be reminded she was to one day be a Lady to this house. "We are to be houses joined, aren't we?" she questioned with a warm smile.

The way Jayne spoke, was with kindness and tender heart. Something, in which the Lannisters rarely ever shown, considering she had grown up with a false father, Robert Baratheon. With the influence of Robert, Jayne had more of his personality at the best moments and Eddard could see that. "Of course, Jayne," Eddard agreed with a bow of his head and smile curving his lips. "This, is my bastard son, Jon Snow and my other ward, Theon Greyjoy," Ned gestured to the two perfectly cut boys behind him. Theon looked at least a nameday older than Robb, but Jon looked the same age as his half brother, Robb.

Although, to this news, Jayne was surprised to be revealed that Eddard had two wards. Which, was impossible to have. With this, Jayne was confused to no end, her lips pursed and eyebrows furrowed unconsciously. "You have another ward, besides myself?" Jayne questioned Eddard, attempting to understand what was happening.

Surprisingly, when Jayne glanced behind Lord Eddard, she found her eyes flickering to his bastard son. Jon, was the only boy from the Stark heritage to resemble his lord father. Dark haired, dark eyed and hard, pale skin. Comparison to Robb, Jon looked the part of a Stark more than Robb did. "Don't be surprised, your father and myself were fostered by Jon Arryn when we were children," Eddard pulled Jayne's thoughts and musings away from the bastard boy.

When Jayne had studdied the bastard born son, Jon had removed his gaze shyly from the highborn girl. Insinctively, he denied himself as anything other than lower than her. She was achieving something he had always dreamed of, becoming the head of his house. "This is much like fostering you into my home, if I were to be honest with you, Jayne," Ned tried to convince this was entirely different to what Theon was to Ned, compared to Jayne being a new member to their family. "We are to be houses joined, aren't we?" he repeated her words with a smile.

Reminding her of her main reasons in behing here, Jayne knew she had to be kind and would eventually, evolve into a woman here. For, however long it would be until she would wed the heir to Winterfell. "Thank you all for this wonderful welcome," Jayne thanked each and ever person she had been introduced to, even if Jon had been cold and Theon had been staring at her blankly. "I hope to meet every single one of you," Jayne encouraged with a sweet smile, her eyes darting to every face she could glance at.

Taking a deep breath, Catelyn smiled and glanced at her family, it was as though they never knew how to welcome someone who wasn't here as a hostage. Smiling to the young princess, Catelyn tried her hardest to make the girl feel welcome. "We'd better find you a chamber, Jayne," she encouraged with a small nod of her head. Without a word needing to be exchanged, Jayne laughed with relief and assured Talia she'd be fine alone with Lady Catelyn using a single smile, nod and look in her eyes.

During a small tour around the castle, Jayne stayed close to Lady Catelyn and would keep her gaze focused on Lady Catelyn as much as she could, except, there were many walls and history to be told within the castle walls. Walls, that made Jayne's focus waver away from the Lady Catelyn as they spoke of the rooms and everything else. Jayne had been told that Robb and Jon were the same age, both young boys were a nameday older than herself. "I remember my first time being in Winterfell's walls, these Northerners are colder than the wheather itself," Catelyn pulled Jayne out of her own musings.

Jayne had attempted to keep her gaze and focus on every word Catelyn spoke, every piece of information was to be held onto, simply because whatever Catelyn was saying, would affect her life as the Lady of Winterfell. Hearing this, she was surprised that the Northerners were cold, that they'd be like that simply because it was in their nature. "So, don't expect any warmth, of any kind," Catelyn warned with raised eyebrows, a small smile on her face but a serious tone was hidden behind the warm gesture. "I had to find that out by myself," Catelyn laughed softly, as she remembered the times of her youth, of when she first visited Winterfell in hope for a charming, soon to be Lord, only to find the entire Stark family to be as cool as the snow that first fell.

Tending to whatever he had to, Eddard would visit the Lady and princess, simply to see if the pair were doing well. If there were any problems, the pair could report to the Lord of the house. Jayne couldn't help but admire Lord Eddard for his kindness, even if he was cold about the way he would speak. "Lord Eddard seems to treat you better than most men would in all seven kingdoms," Jayne spoke softly, it was more of a mumble, but she felt what she had spoken, as her poor queen mother would be beaten daily by her royal father. "He respects and loves you, I can tell," Jayne assured Catelyn with a sweet and honest smile.

Stepping into a room, they found themselves in one of the unoccupied chambers. It looked clean, cold and mostly that, cold. That was the main theme of the North, always cold and very little warmth. But, it looked like Jayne could add a few touches from all the blue and gray she could see in the room. "Forgive me, your grace," Catelyn said once the door was shut behind them. "But have you not met the bastard you saw outside?" she questioned, as this subject was always rough for the proud Lady Stark.

Ever since the rebellion, Catelyn hated Jon, for he was the reminder of Ned's infedelity to her. Yet, Jayne was convinced that Lord Eddard was still very much in love with his Lady wife. Catelyn didn't like speaking of Jon, but she knew she couldn't hate the young princess for her innocent ignorance. "No," Jayne answered. "I didn't get the chance to speak to the boy," she reminded Catelyn. "Have you met the countless bastard children my father has had all over the seven kingdoms?" she asked Catelyn, as it was known that her father, the king had slept with women all over the kingdoms and left many pregnant.

Catelyn couldn't help but smile and shake her head. It was true that Robert had fathered many children, but Catelyn knew there was a difference from leaving the children where they were, compared to having the bastard children living under the same roof as the true borns. But, Catelyn wouldn't try to make Jayne grow up so fast, instead she chose to let the girl learn herself as she'd mature and grow older. "You certainly have the Lannister sharp tongue, maybe more wits than your uncle Tyrion," Catelyn spoke of the girl with small admiration, as she hoped she wouldn't be exactly like the Lannister or Baratheon side of her family. She'd wished the girl would grow smarter, wiser and gracefull.

Jayne was wandering around the room, gently touching the furnature and feeling the wooden materials that surrounded her. Everything was not as she had expected, she thought the wood would be a threat to her thin, small fingers, instead, the wood was finely made to be smoother than a child's behind. "Intelligence will not get you very far, Jayne," Catelyn drew Jayne's attention away from the material that ghosted beneath her fingers influenced by her curious inspection. "For loyalty, is what holds people together and helps form allies," Catelyn informed Jayne that allies had to be earned from loyalty, not by simple intelligence or confidence of getting whatever she pleased.

Turning her head to face Catelyn, Jayne knew that Lady Catelyn was as strong as she had pictured her to be. Reading the history of thier houses, made Jayne proud to have been joined to these two wonderful houses in hopeful binding in marriage. Folding her hands respectively, Jayne stayed strong and proud, but offered a sweet, kind smile to Lady Catelyn. "This chamber will do," Jayne declared that the room was to her liking. "Thank you for the advice Lady Catelyn," Jayne added before Catelyn could bow her head respectively and gather up her skirts.

Catelyn could sense multiple potentials from the young princess. What Catelyn hoped, was that the girl would grow to become a smart, strong, feirce, sweet and gentle Lady of Winterfell. That her heart wouldn't turn cold from being here, but that her claws would not sharpen, or her love linger on someone else, someone who wasn't her young Robb. But, Catelyn was wary that Jayne could turn out more like her mother, rather than becoming her own person, for she hoped the girl would be unique, compared to her family. "Your grace," Catelyn offered a small smile and curtsied politely before she dismissed herself from Jayne's new chambers.

* * *

Once the door was shut behind her, Catelyn ordered that Jayne's belongings were to be taken to her new chambers. Jayne wandered around the room, her eyes flickered to every new and strange detail. Somehow, Jayne felt oddly at peace here. Safe. It was nothing like the Red Keep, it's large walls, warmth, glow and elegance. Each detail of the Red Keep was historic, poweful and fit for a king. Winterfell's walls, were stone, hard, a dark sense to it that made Jayne's spine shiver.

With caution, Jayne wandered over to the walls, her feet making sounds as it connected to the floor. Her skin was prickling from the cold, her skirts whispered against the hard flooring. Her bright blue eyes scanned every detail of the room, her breath would escape her in a small quiver. Her pale skin felt whiter than before, but she gulped down any fears that threatened to build or escape her, whichever one, she wasn't sure. Her fingertips danced along the wooden surfaces, until she gently placed the palms of her hands into the walls. What surprised her, was deep within it, there was a burning warmth, like a hum that made her body tingle.

Remembering Catelyn's words, she said that Northerners were cold, but what she hadn't said was that it was only on the outside. Or, when things got difficult and tense. Deep down, all Northerners were like the walls of this castle. Warm, comforting, but hard and cold on the outside. This, was something Jayne figured this out as she became more and more accustomed to the home. But, in that very moment, Jayne remembered her mother. A gasp escaped her, quickly, she rushed to find Talia and requested to have her raven and materials to write her mother a letter as soon as possible.

The moment her raven was delivered, Jayne had also requested that her fire was to be made, the flames blazed and offered more warmth to her. Surprisingly, Jayne felt warm inside the walls of the castle, but when she'd take a step outside the comfort of the walls, it would be as though she was beside the great Wall herself. Leaving the young princess alone, she comforted her other companion, the raven that followed her where she went and decided to settle the raven beside her desk, sat atop the window ledge.

Pulling out her the materials she'd need to write a letter, Jayne sat at her desk and began her letter. Her hand writing was neat, for the age she had, but she knew there was much more room for improvement. To which, she'd hoped to get a good quality teaching during her stay in Winterfell.

* * *

 _Dear mother,_

 _I have reached Winterfell, so far, I feel comfortable and welcomed. Lord Stark introduced me to his children and Lady wife, they all seem nice. Lord Eddard wouldn't stop speaking of father, all pleased and with a wide smile on his face. Sadly, I miss my family, the Red Keep and I miss you most. I know Joffrey will enjoy this time away from me, but I hope to see you all again, soon. A month is a long time, but I wouldn't mind doing it again, simply to see your kind faces. The room is quaint, but I miss my fabrics. The weather here is bitingly cold, but I can handle the cold, I won't forget my roots and I am sure I will survive the weather here. Ours may be the Fury, but I'll never forget to let others Hear me roar._

 _Jayne_

* * *

Rolling the note, Jayne slipped it into the small container and allowed the raven to fly out of her window. He knew exactly where to go, who to deliver it to and she could only hope it would reach her mother in time. Talia soon after arrived to help prepare the young princess for her meal with the Starks. Dressing Jayne in a warm, gray dress, she was given many skirts, along with other items to ensure she was warm. When they were done with the clothings, Jayne's hair was done to stay half up and half down, in neat and elegant styles, she felt prepared to face her first meal with the Starks at their table.

Jayne wandered into the room, only to find they were all stood at their feet. By all, it meant not only was Lord Eddard was stood at the head of the table, as was Lady Catelyn, Robb Stark, Jon Snow and Theon Greyjoy. Sansa and Arya were the only ones not present, as they were much too young to be seated at the table and feast with them. "Your Grace," they all spoke at the same time as they respectfully greeted the young princess. "Please, sit," Eddard encouraged everyone as they took their seat. "You have met Robb, Jon and Theon earlier," Ned said as he gave a nod towards each of the boys.

All the boys were sat there silently, eating their food quietly and not speaking to the young princess. Robb was nervous meeting his soon to be wife. Jon didn't want to look the girl in the eyes, as he believed he wasn't worthy enough to gaze into her crystal blue eyes. Theon simply felt trapped in the castle walls, never to be with his family and something inside him, felt guilty for the young princess. "Of course," Jayne spoke with a smile as she looked to each boy. "It was a pleasure to meet you all, truely," Jayne tried her hardest to seem as complimentary as possible, considering she felt her nerves begin to get the better of her.

Catelyn took a sip of her wine, smiling to Jayne and glancing at the boys beside her. Subtly, she looked to Robb, as though he was supposed to say or do something. Robb, of course, only stared at his mother in confusion. Attempting to figure out what was going on between Catelyn and their son, Ned smiled and sipped his mead happily. "May I say, you look beautiful, princess Jayne," Catelyn complimented the young princess. "Wouldn't you agree Robb?" Catelyn tried to make her son open his mouth, to compliment his future Lady wife.

Robb gulped down the remainder of the food that was in his mouth and cleared his throat. Awkward, they were still only children and were attempting to get to one another. Although, Robb and Jayne knew they'd have to get used to doing this. "Yes, you look beautiful, my princess," Robb agreed with his mother. Truthfully, she did think she was pretty, but he didn't know if she was what he'd imagine to be beautiful.

On the contrary, Jon believed her to be the most beautiful girl he had ever met. Her golden hair shone in the dull light, her crystal blues were gentle and her pale skin was as pale as snow. In Winterfell, most girls were dull and dark haired, boring for Jon's taste in girls, although, he had never had a taste in girls. Until he had met Jayne. "Please, do call me Jayne," the blonde tried to convince them all to stop addressing her so formally. "The food is delicious, thank you," Jayne thanked the Starks awkwardly as she'd glance at her plate and eat as silently as a mouse.

Once the meal was over, the children left the room and found themselves outside the walls and in the cold. The cold bit at Jayne's skin, causing her to shiver, but she soon relaxed and remembered to breathe. "Would you like to come outside with us?" Jon asked the girl calmly, although it was shy, Jon didn't like the thought of leaving her behind to do nothing. Jon knew what it was like to be left out of some things, to feel like an outsider. "Play with us in the Godswood?" Jon continued to try and convince her.

Jayne's smile illuminated her face as she looked at the Snow boy. Jon felt something inside him tremble, unsure of what it was, he brushed it off as though he was feeling the cold coming along. "I would love to," Jayne accepted his offer, to which the other boys felt pleased to hear she wasn't the type of girl to stay inside doing Lady duties.

Laughing, Robb and Theon began to lead the way, running through the woods and dodging branches. Jayne followed Jon closely as they followed the others quickly. Sprinting into the woods, Jayne began to become out of breath, as she normally never ran too far from her home. "Let's go!" Robb called. "Come on!" he yelled as they all ran deeper into the woods.

Stopping beside the weirwood tree, the face inside the tree, was a sad expression, a frown on its face as the holes, which were symbolising the eyes stared into her soul. _It knows me._ Jayne thought, causing a tremble to run down her spine. "I've heard all about your father," Robb said as he and Theon were swinging wooden swords that were hidden behind a bush. "About his hammer and about your queen mother too," Robb continued as he dueled Theon. Jon was silently sat beside the small pond of water.

Jayne silently wandered over to sit beside Jon, her eyes glued to the pair of boys play fighting with one another. "Your aunt and your father were supposed to have been married," Theon pointed first to Robb with the tip of his sword, then to Jayne and continued with his sword play. "I've heard that Tywin Lannister never smiles," Theon grunted with a swing of his wooden sword. "But, he always wins a war," he concluded as Robb succeeded in winning him, if in a real fight, Robb would of sliced Theon straight through his chest.

Secretly, Jayne always wanted to learn how to fight. Her uncle was a member of the Kingsguard, while her father had won the war and her grandfather was a king of war. Everyone in her family were strong, smart and prepared for war. Jayne simply wished to know how to defend herself if anything didn't go according to plan. "Who is your best friend, my- Jayne?" Robb asked her, but changed his manners to try and become informal with the young princess.

Thinking through those she could consider as friends, she didn't believe her family were her friends, even if she would of done anything for them. Jayne was never permitted outside the walls of the Red Keep as a young girl, but here she felt free and comfortable. "I would have to say Talia," Jayne spoke as she finally came to a conclusion that Talia was her best friend. "I trust her," Jayne believd that this was the only quality needed in friendship, yet Jayne was only a naive girl of six.

Both Robb and Theon stopped fighting, only to allow Jayne take the sword from Theon. Jayne took it cautiously, as she had watched the boys, she saw how the pair of them faught and tried to get some knowledge from her observations. "Jon and Theon are my best friends," Robb told her sadly. "Don't you have any siblings?" he asked her, curious to know if Jayne was the only Baratheon.

The boys told her how to get into position, Robb stared into her eyes and smirked. Confident he would win her, Jayne wouldn't try to let herself down. She was going to give it all she got. "I have siblings, but one is only an infant and the other is my twin brother," Jayne began as the pair swung their swords. "My evil twin," Jayne grumbled with a small grunt as she'd swing weakly, but cautious and calculatedly. "He hates me," Jayne informed them with a forceful swing.

Being the kind boy he was, Robb was offering the young princess a chance and didn't try to win her. He enjoyed the playful sword play, but would eventually show her he was better than her, so he wouldn't lose in front of his friends. "Honestly, I think he hates everyone except himself," Jayne laughed as they faught, Robb smiled and chuckled softly. "He is always mean, he was happy when I left, because our chambers would be his only from then on," Jayne told the boys unashamed to show how evil her brother could be, but continued to fight to the best of her ability.

Without warning, Robb began to show her how well he could fight. Getting her to trip, Jayne fell flat on her back and Robb placed the sword's tip against her chin. Showing her, that he had won that round. "Well, when we marry and I become Lord of Winterfell, he'll have to be nice to you," Robb said as he offered her his hand and moved the sword away from her face. "I won't allow my Lady to be treated badly by anyone, not even her brother," Robb spoke confidently as he lifted Jayne onto her feet, but what had been hidden under the leaves, was her sword.

Robb didn't notice how Jayne had falsely dropped her sword from the fall, but when she was lifted to her feet, Jayne raised her sword and placed it against his waist, where if it were real, would have sliced into his side. "Even if he was the king?" Jayne asked with a small smile and a raised eyebrow.

Laughing, Theon and Jon clapped and Robb glared at the girl, even though a smile formed along his lips. Truthfully, he was impressed by her level of intelligence. She was smart, quick and observant. "The king doesn't scare me," Robb spoke confidently as they continued to all fight against each other, gradually, Jayne got better with each lesson or tip they gave her.

* * *

Returning to the castle before it got dark, Jayne, Robb, Theon and Jon were met by Lady Catelyn. Lady Catelyn was waiting for the group of children and gasped when she saw the state of Jayne. Catelyn's eyes widened and her face shriveled up in anger. "Your Grace," Catelyn spoke to Jayne surprised. "You're absolutely filthy!" she spat as though this was a disgrace. "Look at your lovely dress," Catelyn sighed with a shake of her head as she noticed the rips and the mud that covered the children and their clothes. Lady Stark's expression was one of fury as she glared at the boys. "Did you boys take her to the Godswood?" she questioned them in an angry and serious tone.

Truthfully, Catelyn couldn't blame the girl for wanting some fun and another part thought better of the girl. But, Catelyn would cause no argument, less to the young princess on her first day. "It wasn't their fault, I wanted to go," Jayne argued, defending the boys and taking the full blame of what choices had been made. All the boys looked at the girl, who had courage and defended them as the friend they hoped her to be.

Catelyn could hardly believe that the girl was being honest and stood up for the other boys. Offering the young princess a kind, warm harted smile, she crouched down so that they were all eye level. Catelyn stared directly into the young princess's eyes. "That was brave and honest, but they should have known better than to ask a future Lady to join their gameplay in the woods," Catelyn first spoke kindly to Jayne and turned her slinted eyes to the young boys that stood beside her.

Glancing at the children, they looked regretful, but only because they did know better and because they didn't want to get into anymore trouble. Jayne felt sorry for them, as they only wanted to get to know each other and have some fun. "Let's get you all cleaned up," Catelyn suggested to the children but offered to lead Jayne back to her chambers. "Jayne, I only say this for your own good," Catelyn said after she had ordered for Jayne's bath to be filled. "But you cannot go prancing around in the woods, much less playing around with boys who will become men before you know it," Catelyn spoke from her own experience, knowing that when the rebellion began, she was only a young girl and was betrothed to a man who died too young.

Lost in her memories, Lady Catelyn could hardly argue that Jayne shouldn't of had fun in that moment, but she knew that one day, she'd become a woman. A Lady, if the plans were to be agreed with. "I-" Jayne went to argue, but Catelyn raised her hand to stop her politely.

"You are to become a Lady," Catelyn argued back. "A Lady is different to a queen or a princess," Catelyn tried to give Jayne some sort of sense to her mind, that a queen and princess simply sit back. A Lady, had to help her Lord husband and make decisions alongside him, even if she may not agree to it. A Lady wife is like a rock to her Lord husband. "So you should begin acting like one," Catelyn encouraged Jayne to change.

Deciding it best not to argue back, Jayne stayed silent and stared at Lady Catelyn. Understanding what Lady Catelyn was attempting to tell her, Jayne knew that she must change in order to appease both Lady Catelyn and her family, back in King's Landing. "Starting tomorrow, you shall begin doing what a highborn Lady should," Catelyn declared, making Jayne nod her head in acceptance. "Forgive me, but this is your duty," Catelyn apologised before the plan could begin. "I only hope one day, you will understand me when you have your own children," Catelyn spoke hopeful that Jayne would learn, mature and become the Lady Winterfell deserved. "I shall leave you to bathe, your grace," Lady Catelyn bowed her head politely before she left Jayne to her bath and to her thoughts.

* * *

 _~10 Years Later~_

Jayne was dressed in a dark blue dress, her skirts swished with every movement and she was working away on her embroidery. As years passed, she became more comfortable with the Starks and felt closer to them than ever before. They were like her family, her siblings and she trusted them with her secrets, along with her life. With time, Jayne grew up to be a proper Lady and a kind hearted woman. A woman that was claimed beautiful in the North. Her golden locks were soft, her curls rolled down past her shoulders and back. Her bright blues were more illuminate than before. Like crystals. Jayne was tall, not as tall as the boys and her figure was slim but curved in the right places.

Through years being in Winterfell and grown, Jayne was wiser and became more involved whenever there was a council meeting. She would sit in the far corner while Lord Eddard would discuss what was happening, while both Lady Catelyn and Robb were watching the Lord make his choices. Her features too had matured with time, her face was small and her skin pale, but her cheeks had a faint hint of pink in them, her lips were red and plump, every feature looked as though it was painted from the Gods themselves to prefection. "Your needlework is beautiful, as always, your grace," Septa Mordane complimented Jayne's work.

No longer was Jayne the shy, naive girl that arrived in Winterfell at six. She was now sixteen and a youthful woman. She had grown close to every Stark and was loved by the smallfolk. "Thank you, Septa Mordane," Jayne smiled to the Septa, Jayne flashed her pearly whites up to the woman and glanced away quickly. Focusing her hard work on her needle and thread, Septa Mordane took the hint and left Jayne to her work.

Septa Mordane then wandered over to Sansa, glanced at the girl's work and began to compliment the young Lady Stark. Arya's gaze would span across the room and she found herself distracted by the sounds that entered through the windows of outside's training. "Arya, what in seven hells is this?" Septa Mordane quickly scrutinized the young Stark's needlework. "You have the hands of a man, like always," the Septa insulted the young girl.

Arya's rage boiled. More and more each day, Jayne saw how the two Stark girls differentiated one another. Sansa was a beautiful, auburn haired, blue eyed girl, slim and tall. Arya, in comparison resembled both Ned and Jon. Dark hair, pale, hard skin and bright blue eyes, which she had inherited from her Tully side. "Shut up!" Arya shouted, infuriated with the insults and annoyed how everyone hated Arya for not being a Lady and for being different. "I hate you! And I hate needlework!" Arya yelled as she dropped her work and ran out the room, slamming the door shut as she left.

Jayne felt sorrow for the girl, as Jayne was much like Sansa and Arya combined. A hunger to act tough, like a man and have grace and wit like a Lady. Sadly, Jayne had to learn that having both was difficult, but had to be done in secret. "I'll talk to her," Jayne spoke as she got to her feet and placed her work to one side, knowing that she could convince Arya to return, Jayne had formed strong bonds with the Starks and knew how to speak to each one individually.

Sansa side glanced the blonde Baratheon and gave her a sly look. As though Jayne was stupid to go after Arya, Sansa was displeased with the suggestion of leaving what she was doing for the younger Stark girl. "I suggest you stay, Jayne," Sansa warned her, attempting to threaten her subtly. Frankly, Jayne wasn't afraid of Sansa and knew that Arya needed her in that moment, which was something Sansa would never offer her younger sister.

Biting her tongue and showing no anger or wave of emotion, Jayne kept a calm expression and small smile formed along her rose lips. "I'll go," Jayne chose to make her decision known to the older Stark girl, to which the Septa shyly looked away and didn't argue with the young princess's wishes. "It won't take a moment," Jayne assured both the Septa and Sansa before she left the room quietly and went on her search to find Arya.

* * *

Outside the castle, Bran was practicing archery and getting frustrated with every miss. Jon leaned down and gave Bran a pat on the shoulder. Jon had always been supportive, as was Robb, when it came to training and spending time among brothers. "Go on. Father's watching," Jon told Bran, attempting to make his younger brother more confident in getting a good shot. Glancing above them, Lord Ned was watching them, along with the Lady Stark. "And your mother," Jon included, feeling her icy stare pierce daggers into the back of his head. Preparing himself, Bran tried to stay confident and wanted to impress his Lord father. Bran tried again and missed, causing all the boys to laugh.

Ned was disappointed to see his sons making fun of their younger brother, especially at the young age of 10 and without knowledge or proper training. Recently, Bran had been learning how to fight and use weapons of a wide variety, but he was still only a boy. "And which one of you was a marksman at ten?" Ned questioned his sons. "Keep practicing, Bran. Go on," Ned encouraged as he defended his son.

The boys all fell slient and both Jayne and Arya had already made their way to watch. The pair had noticed how Bran was concentrating on trying to make his father proud of him. Arya and Jayne knew his focus was on the wrong thing entirely. "Don't think too much, Bran," Jon encouraged his brother again. Arya took a bow and arrow without any of the boys noticing, making Jayne stiffle a giggle.

Robb had his arms crossed throughout the training, witnessing his brother and one another were giving each other critisism that was constructive and beneficial. "Relax your bow arm," Robb suggested, to which Bran then pulled his arrow back. When suddenly, an unexpected arrow hits the bullseye. Bran, Jon, and Robb all turn in surprise to see Arya and Jayne. Arya held her bow to one side and curtsied after her perfect shot. Robb, Jayne and Jon all laugh as Bran runs after Arya, only for the pair to run around and chase one another. Each person shouting encouragement either to Bran or Arya.

Laughing, Jayne wandered over to the boys and the silence soon fell. Each of the boys began to place the items used into their rightful places. Jayne couldn't help but smile at the boys as she wandered over to them, leaning against the wall and watching them with a playful smirk. "Can you remember when you boys taught me how to fight?" she asked them, biting her bottom lip and causing Jon and Robb to look at her.

The brothers looked to one another and laughed, a smile on their faces and their eyes shied away from the princess. Either intimidated or intranced by her beauty, the boys couldn't force them to look into her eyes from the memory that played in their minds. "Of course we can," Robb answered. "That was our childhood entertainment, seeing a princess fight," Robb teased the young princess. "Not common in our neck of the woods, you see," he replied to the girl, his eyes meeting up to glance into hers and a smile glued to his face.

Jon glanced up at the pair and noticed how Robb and Jayne were smiling to one another. In a light mood, he knew he couldn't blame either of them for their attraction to one another. Considering they were to one day wed and become Lord and Lady of Winterfell. "I can still remember how many times I landed on my arse in the mud, because of you," Jon chuckled as he removed his gaze from the pair, giving them their moment while still being present.

Laughing, Jayne crossed her arms and stood straight, wandering slowly to the boys, as though she were stalking her prey or intimidating them further by teasing them. "Well, I did mean to show you boys I could hold my own," Jayne spoke boldly, attempting to sound as good of a fighter as she truly was. "Especially in a fight," she giggled and smiled, the corners of her eyes wrinkled from her genuine happiness.

Throughout the years, the three, along with Theon were good friends, always playing jokes and they treated each other as family would. Helping one another, listening to one another and they stood beside each other, no matter what happened. "You always were too cunning and fast," Robb chuckled and shook his head.

Remembering all the times, Jon grew up becoming better friends with Jayne than anyone in his whole life. Robb was his brother, as was Arya. Robb loved Jon like a brother, as was vice versa. But Arya, Jon understood her and he understood her in return. But, Arya and Robb weren't considered only family, they were friends. Jayne, on the other hand, was always seen as a friend and Jon dreamed of them becoming Lord and Lady of Winterfell.

"All you had to do was flutter your pretty long lashes, and we'd fall at your feet to try and help you back up," Jon complimented her and spoke of how Jayne used to act whenever they would fight, what their weakness was, when it came to Jayne. "Especially whenever you'd fall or would fake an injury," Jon chuckled, shaking his head at the memories that flooded his mind and how the four of them bonded and some, more than others.

For example, Jayne and Robb were very open about things. But, Jayne told Jon everything, as did Jon tell Jayne everything. Robb and Jon were brothers, so they always had one another's backs. Theon, was more friendly with Jayne and Robb, Theon didn't like Jon much. Simply because of the fact Jon was a bastard. "Only to have a knife pressed against our throats," Robb laughed as he gave Jon the last of the arrows that were used.

The pair of boys could hardly stare into the girl's eyes, as they'd think of something or say something dumb. Or, simply because they were intimidated by the beautiful girl and her charm. For Jon, it was the second one and for Robb, it was simply fear of the girl. Robb knew here, but he was also keeping a secret, which didn't feel completely right, but he didn't want Jayne to ever find out. "It may have been all in secret, but I still thank you for helping me and teaching me," Jayne spoke softly, being kind and gentle to the boys for their friendship in the past and present.

In all truth, the boys were more comfortable with her than they would of believed. At times, it was difficult to remember she was a princess, but they knew that they were to treat her with respect. For her future, was to be bound to house Stark. "You're welcome," the boys said at the same time. Making the young princess smile, she blushed lightly, bowed her head and walked away silently.

* * *

Returning from the execution of the deserter, Jon left for his room and soon enough, Jayne came knocking. Opening the door for her, Ghost followed Robb and stayed close. The direwolf was small, but he already had taken a liking to Jon Snow. "He's beautiful," Jayne awed when she saw the young wolf pup. Jayne got to her knees to stroke him and smiled. The pup slowly wandered over to Jayne, sniffed her hand and licked it. "And so sweet," Jayne commented on the young wolf. "What will you name him?" Jayne asked as her eyes glanced up to look at Jon.

The pup in question was sweetly liking Jayne's hand and was trying to climb onto her. So that he could lick her face. Jon smiled, but tried to hide it when Jayne's eyes met his own. Especially with her knelt before him, cuddling his new pup. "I was thinking, Ghost," Jon said he averted his gaze from the princess and towards his direwolf pup.

Jayne giggled and enjoyed the sound of the name. The fur on the wolf's back was a pale white, but the name to her symolized a darker meaning. Jon, himself, wished he was a ghost as he'd wander around the halls of Winterfell and people always noticed him. Yet, in truth, no one cared if Jon was a bastard. "Suits him," Jayne agreed with the choice of name for the wolf pup. "Where is his mother?" Jayne asked curiously.

During their ride back to Winterfell, Robb, Ned, Theon, Bran and a few others came across the corpse of a deer and of a direwolf. The sight was horrific, brutal and Jon was certain it would scar him for life. "Dead," Jon answered. "All the Stark children have one too," Jon informed her that he wasn't the only one with a direwolf for a companion. "Of course, I've got the one that stands out like a sore thumb," Jon rolled his eyes and sighed, turning his back, he waited for Jayne to stand up and shut the door behind them.

Understanding what Jon was trying to say, Jayne sighed heavily and wandered over to seat herself atop Jon's bed. "Jon, you don't stand out like a sore thumb," Jayne assured him. "You're unique," Jayne told him as she picked up the pup and placed him onto her lap. "To me, you're just another Stark, not a bastard or a boy called Snow. You're just as noble as any other of your brothers and sisters," Jayne spoke her thoughts aloud.

Jon truthfully always hated the fact he was a bastard, simply because that was the only title he could never be rid of. The only title that would stick with him forever, one that only showed him as the sin he represented to Lady Stark. "But I will never be Lord of Winterfell," Jon revealed the truth to Jayne once again, as being Lord of Winterfell had always been a dream for him. How he admired the tales of the south, of bold bastards overtaking the throne and becoming Princes or Lords.

Upon hearing this, Jayne had never cared for titles. But, she knew Jon already knew this and she could understand his depression upon being a bastard. Even though she was a princess and soon to be Lady of Winterfell, she knew she would never become the one thing she secretly always hoped to be. "And I will never be Queen of the Seven Kingdoms," Jayne reminded Jon of what she too wouldn't achieve in her lifetime.

Attempting to bring their conversation away from their dreams and losses, Jon wanted Jayne to smile. Not offer him some type of sympathy or empathy for that matter. Sitting beside Jayne, Jon stroked the top of Ghost's head and smiled down at the sweet wolf pup. "Can you believe Theon wanted to kill all of these creatures?" Jon asked Jayne curiously. "Simply because he thought they were beasts," Jon shook his head at the sound of the accusation.

Jon always believed direwolves were beautiful, but he had never seen one in the north. In fact, direwolves had been gone from the north for hundereds of years. But, by chance, there was a lone direwolf with pups in their woods. Jayne shook her head and furrowed her eyebrows with concern. "The boy has always been strange, since the first time we all met and started playing in the Godswood. He seemed a little, tormented," Jayne said, which made Jon chuckle and look away from her. "Rough day?" Jayne asked as she noticed how Jon fell silent and was lost in his thoughts.

During her time in Winterfell, Jayne was closer to Jon than what she was with any of the Starks. Arya was like Jayne's little sister, as was Sansa. Each Stark was like her blood, but she knew better and when she looked at Robb, Jayne would mostly feel regret. Jayne knew she trusted Robb, but as a friend and brother. "I wouldn't say that exactly," Jon replied. "They caught a deserter of the Wall, sentenced him to death," Jon was honest about that day's events. "Father swung the sword and Bran had to watch," Jon told Jayne of all the good and bad that would come with being Lord.

Robb was the 'Lord in training' as they had said, whilst Jayne was the 'Lady in training'. Yet, Jayne wasn't ever sure if she was ready to become Robb's Lady wife. Truthfully, Jayne had wished Jon had been the heir to Winterfell, but she knew she couldn't choose her husband, much less without a perfectly good reason. "He handled that well?" Jayne asked with a look of concern.

Whilst living with the Starks, Jayne learned that the one who would pass the sentence, would have to swing the sword. She thought it was honorable, but she also knew how difficult it could be to take a person's life. Not that she'd ever done it, simply imagined and heard of what it was like when she once spoke to Ned privately about it. "As well as he could under those circumstances. Seeing someone getting beheaded, it's a difficult thing to do," Jon told Jayne, never looking her in the eyes and stuck in the thought of the first time he had someone be given a sentence to death. "Hard to swallow, the first time," Jon explained as he looked to Jayne.

The pair were close enough, so close, they could feel each other's breaths as they looked to one another. Jayne's heart fluttered in her chest, but Jon's stopped once their eyes had met. Jon's pools of brown gazed upon Jayne's bright blues and made the pair feel weak to the knees. "It gets easier as you grow older and as you mature, but it is never an easy task," Jon tried to explain further what it was like to witness the event happen, but Jayne knew Jon never experienced swinging the sword himself. Jon had never taken a life. At least, not yet, of course.

Whilst the pair spoke, the young direwolf had rested its head atop Jayne's lap and shut its eyes to rest. Subconsciously, her fingers had slithered into the wolf's fur repeatedly, stroking him to a peaceful sleep. Jayne was surprised how warm and kind the wolf was towards her. Jon suspected the wolf would like her, simply for her kind and warm heart. "You're a good friend and brother Jon," Jayne spoke as one of her hands moved away from her lap and placed it over Jon's hand. "Don't forget that," Jayne pleaded as her eyes stared into his, the pair stared into one another's souls without either of them realizing, to which they felt a peace and understanding. For their care towards each other, was enough to convince them that everything would be fine and that they could always rely on one another, come what may.

* * *

The next few weeks had been mostly uneventfull, during the nights, Jayne would train with the boys and then by day, she'd tend to her Lady training. Daily, Jayne and her queen mother would write to one another. Speaking of how their day were, what they had done and of other issues that may have appeared as challenges for the pair. Whenever Jayne wasn't training to be either a Lady or a swordfighter, Jayne was either with Jon, one of the Starks, or planning for her wedding with Robb. On a cold, dark morning, Jayne woke to a raven sat at her window and a note in its container. Wandering to the raven, she took the note, fed the raven and read what it said.

* * *

 _Dear my sweet little cub,_

 _We are only a week away from Winterfell, I can't wait to hold you in my arms again and gaze upon your precious face. I hear you and Robb are planning wedding arrangements for when we arrive. I am pleased to hear everything is going well for you. Although, why did it take the pair of you so long in getting married? Didn't you bleed on your fourteenth nameday? I'll be there soon, my little cub._

 _Your Queen mother,_

 _Cersei_

* * *

Without a thought of hesitation, Jayne smiled, moved to her desk and wrote back to her mother. Excitement made it difficult to ensure her handwriting was as perfect as she could, but she was pleased with the outcome. Jayne knew her family were coming to Winterfell, hopefully, for the marriage and to stay longer than when she had left to King's Landing more than seven years ago.

* * *

 _Dear mother,_

 _Yes, I did bleed at fourteen, but we simply wished to wait a while so that we were both older and more mature. I have missed you too and I cannot wait for you to step into Winterfell and see the North. It is cold, so I hope you've wrapped up warm. Truthfully, I wasn't sure if I was ready to become a Lady yet. I wish you a safe and quick journey to me, mother. Time has really flown past and I wish to see you and all the family soon._

 _Love,_

 _Jayne_

* * *

Slipping the note into the raven's letter container, she allowed the raven to eat for a while longer and when it was ready, she sent him flying in the direction of her mother. Calling on Talia, Jayne was changed into a purple dress. Jayne's hair was half up and half down in a way she wouldn't normally have it, but she felt confident in her appearance. Running out of her chambers, Jayne had decided to skip breakfast and knew that the other Stark children would have already eaten without her.

Speeding past the hallways as quickly as possible, Jayne spotted Lady Stark wandering the halls and the princess immediately stopped. Bowing her head, Jayne turned to face the Lady and offered her a small smile. "Oh, forgive me Lady Stark," the girl pleaded before she was to brush past the Lady of Winterfell. "The king and queen will be here soon," Jayne chose to inform Lady Stark of her family.

As years had passed, Lady Catelyn grew fond of the young princess, as she had proven to be everything Lady Catelyn wanted her to be. Strong, smart and a charming girl. But, what she liked most, was she understood who she was and that family, along with allies were the most important to surviving in a world like theirs. "I know, they are a week away from Winterfell," Catelyn spoke kindly to Jayne, proving that Lady Stark knew almost everything. "I suppose you are going to tell the boys," Catelyn smiled to Jayne, knowing that Jayne was good friends with her family and closer to Robb than Catelyn would of first expected.

With these words, a wide smile formed on Jayne's face and she began to nod vigorously. "Of course I am," Jayne laughed before Lady Catelyn could laugh. Without another word, Jayne curtsied and turned away from Lady Catelyn, rushing past people with determination. Coming across a person she wanted to see, Jayne tugged on his leather and forced him to face her. "Jon!" she called to him as she continued to brush past people. "Follow me, I have great news!" she declared happily.

In that moment, Jayne felt unstoppable, like nothing could ruin her day and she could of never felt better. Prepared for anything, Jayne was excited to see her family in Winterfell and wanted to show them everything she loved about her home. "Jayne!" Jon tried to call after the girl, to make her stop and take a breath. One of the things Jon loved about Jayne, was how spontaneous she was. "Where are you going in such a hurry?" he questioned her with a chuckle as he did as she told him.

Following after the princess, Jayne giggled and kept gently pushing past maids, visitors and smallfolk. "Oh, silence," Jayne ordered playfully as Jon followed her lead. People would smile at the girl, especially those that saw how close all the family were with one another. "Follow me and you'll figure it out soon enough, Snow," Jayne teased as she glanced behind and offered Jon a playful smile.

Each step Jayne took, she was closer to Robb's room and she normally never woke Robb, or entered his room without warning. But today, she felt the need to burst down doors and celebrate her family's arrival. "Princess Jayne," Theon called after the girl as she brushed past him without a moment of hesitation. "Where are you off to?" he questioned as he ran to get in front of her.

Jayne's eyes were glued to the door, but the moment Theon got in her way, she saw nothing but his curious and worried expression. It was as though he was sweating all he could produce of liquid and was keeping a secret from her. "What does it look like Theon?" Jayne sassed him, her head tilting to one side and her eyes rolling before she went to grab a hold of him. "Move out of my way," Jayne ordered and pushed Theon to one side.

"You don't want to go in there!" Theon warned after her.

Before Theon could stop her, Jayne's goal was to open Robb's chamber door and declare her family arriving in approximately a week. Something she was excited for, but when Jayne opened the door, she found herself in a danger zone. Sadly, Jayne couldn't hear the giggles or the moans that escaped the cracks of the door, but the moment she opened the door, Jayne saw Robb under the covers with another woman. "Seven hells!" she cursed. "I- Forgive me, I-" Jayne mumbled, unsure how to finish any of her sentences. "I didn't know you had company," Jayne spoke as Robb quickly pushed away from the woman.

Who Robb revealed to be beneath him, was none other than Ros, a girl she had believed was a servant, but was actually a whore. Jayne was left stunned, frozen and Ros didn't attempt to cover up, while Robb was surprised to find Jayne in his room at this time in the morning. "Ros?" Jayne's eyes widened and she blinked repeatedly, as though she could hardly believe her eyes. "Oh- um-" Jayne fumbled for words. "My apologies," Jayne apologized.

Not another word had to be said, Jayne felt humiliated, a sick feeling in her stomach brewed and she didn't know if she could hold anything down. Betrayed in every way possible, what Jayne felt, the feeling of being unstoppable, had disappeared when she wandered into Robb's room. Shutting the door behind her, Jayne gulped, didn't blink and wandered as far away from the door she had entered. "I tried to warn you," Theon stated, as though it would help her that they had been keeping this from her.

Theon was glued to his spot, Jon had been beside the door and had seen the pair in the bed. Seen the look that had crossed Jayne's face and it almost killed him. She was hurt, betrayed and he didn't know how to comfort her. Wandering the walls numbly, Jayne could hardly believe what she saw and wished it wasn't true. "Jayne!" Robb called after her, he had left Ros, slipped on a shirt and pants before he ran out the door, to speak to his future Lady wife. "Jayne," he tried again, running after her, he took hold of her and pulled her back to look at him.

Instinctively, Jayne had spun to face Robb and yanked her arm out of his reach. Not wanting him to hold her in any way, or to touch her, she suddenly felt sick and she wasn't sure if she could look him in the eyes. Staying as strong as she could, she forced herself to shut her eyes and regain her strength. "Look, I'm sorry, I-" Robb went to apologize, but Jayne could hardly stand to be close to him.

Robb felt sorry for Jayne, but he couldn't just wait for her to wed him, he was a man grown and wanted to feel as such. Jayne would never kiss him and refused to allow him into her chambers. Jon felt sorry for Jayne, as he knew that Jayne was a beautiful and caring woman. But, what she had witnessed, he knew could of only broken her pride and her heart. "It's fine," Jayne swallowed the lump that began to form in her throat. "Can we speak of this some other time?" Jayne pleaded, rather than asked as she tried to keep herself leveled and strong in front of him.

Jayne wasn't exactly what you'd consider hurt, she was more bruised of her pride and honor. She felt betrayed by the people she trusted, people she believed in and hopes for an honest and full future. "Of course," Robb agreed, stepping away from Jayne and his shoulders slumped with sadness. "Whenever you're ready," he encouraged her to come to him whenever she pleased, but part of him worried that she'd maybe never be ready to speak to him or even marry him.

For once in his life, Robb worried that what he had done would cost him his house and the respect of his family. Most of all, he worried that he had caused pain to Jayne from what she had witnessed. Turning her back on Robb, Jayne continued her way back to her chambers and Jon silently followed behind her, giving Jon a sad, concerned look as they passed one another. "Jayne," Jon called softly. "I'm sorry you saw that," he apologized once they distanced themselves from people's earshot. "I hoped you'd never get to see what he was doing behind closed doors," Jon spoke without thinking twice of his wording, it simply slipped from his lips and escaped into the air.

Hearing these words fall from Jon's lips, Jayne abruptly came to a stop and furrowed her eyebrows up at him in confusion and anger. After all those years, of them being friends and close to one another, he decided to not tell her this secret, it seemed insane for Jayne Baratheon. "Wait," Jayne paused as she stared up at Jon, wishing that what he had said didn't mean something she hoped was a lie to actually be true. _He has slept with Ros more than once, hasn't he?_ "You mean to tell me, you knew?" Jayne questioned Jon, a man she trusted with her life.

Shocked by the sudden question and how he had made a mistake. Jon felt guilty, he had ruined something and he had destroyed any chance his brother had at getting Jayne back. Jon knew Jayne well enough, to know that once she was cheated on, she'd never forgive them and would never trust them the same way as she had before. Which, was only worse when she knew when one of them were lying to her. "I-" Jon tried to defend himself but was quickly cut off.

In Jayne's mind, she didn't have time for more lies to be fed to her and she was starting to doubt any alliance to the house after what she had been so blind in seeing. Everything had made sense to her now. How she'd find Ros wandering the halls, both day and night, how Theon would get nervous and tense whenever he'd be around Robb and Jayne at the same time. Things didn't seem right to Jayne at the time, but now she knew why.

Jon had attempted to reach out for her, but Jayne quickly pushed him away and glared at him. "No!" Jayne growled firmly. "Clearly those who I believed were my friends were keeping secrets from me the whole time," Jayne began to cause a scene, but it was only because she was hurt in ways she wished she had never felt. Regathering herself, Jayne remembered who she was and how she had to behave. "Forgive me, but I wish to be alone at this very moment," Jayne demanded subtly in a polite tone. "I need to be alone," Jayne ordered subtly, turning her back to Jon, Jayne continued her journey back to her chambers, alone.

* * *

A week had passed, everyone was preparing for the king and queen's arrival, busying themselves with anything they could do. Preparing food, the chambers, the space for guard tents and making sure there was wood for the fires. Jayne would mostly lock herself away in her room, or focus on her work duties, playing the part of a Lady, when knowing she was doubting her desire to become one. Jayne hadn't spoken to either Robb, Theon or Jon. Robb was worried he had angered or upset the young princess, as he didn't want to hurt her, but couldn't hold back his desires when he knew she had bled. Jon was depressed, as he had hurt the only woman he had ever truly cared about, not simply as a friend, but as a girl who would appear in his dreams, a girl who was his love interest.

Robb, Theon, and Jon getting barbered by Tommy. Theon was enjoying his time with the boys, discussing what they would and talking of the possibilites in the future. Especially with the arrival of the king and queen. "Why's your mother so dead-set on us getting pretty for the king?" Jon questioned, his arms crossed and his eyes dark as he glanced at his brother.

Theon's thoughts were with the queen and king. Mostly, with the queen as he imagined her from all the whispers he had been hearing in Winterfell's halls. Robb, on the other hand, knew that his Lady mother only wanted them to look presentable for their house and to welcome the king and queen looking like the Lords and Ladies they were. "It's for the queen, I bet. I hear she's sleek bit of mink," Theon uttered what he had heard.

Remembering the times when they were all children, Jon, Robb and Theon knew that it couldn't exactly be that. As none of them had ever met the queen, or the king for that matter. Robb was being shaved and cut first, as he was to be seen first and was representing their future Lord. "I hear from Jayne that the prince is a right royal prick," Robb grumbled, remembering the times they spoke of King's Landing, the Red Keep and Jayne's family.

During her time in Winterfell, Jayne had returned to King's Landing to spend time with her family. Along with the time she had met her younger brother, Tommen. Jayne began to know them better, form stronger bonds with them and teach them new things. But, through that period of time, none of them had changed. Except Joffrey, who seemed to only get worse as his age became older. "We all have heard this from the young princess, Robb," Theon reminded Robb. "Think of all those southern girls he gets to stab with his right royal prick," Theon grumbled, unhappy that the prince would travel around the seven kingdoms and do as he pleased.

Tommy did the finishing touches on Robb. Whilst Robb was being shaved and cut, he had to stay still, to trust that Tommy wouldn't suddenly slit his throat. Robb cared much for Jon, but he worried more than ever that maybe Jayne would hate him and get her brother to punish him for what he had done. Part of Robb, hoped he would. "Go on, Tommy, shave him good," Robb encouraged Tommy as Robb pushed Jon towards Tommy. "He's never met a girl he likes better than his own hair," Robb laughed, which made Tommy seat Jon on his stool.

Picking at Jon's long, dark, curled hair, Robb smirked and watched as his brother sat on the stool uncomfortably. Theon smirked, noticing the discomfort, he wanted to make it even more awkward for the young bastard. "Other than the princess herself," Theon commented, which made the color from Jon's face disappear. Jon was surprised that Theon had took enough notice of him, to realize that Jon had feelings for Jayne.

Robb had been chuckling, smirking and watching his brother teasingly. But, the moment he had heard the words escape Theon's lips, Robb glared at Theon and glanced to his brother quickly. Since the day Jayne arrived, Robb had noticed how Jon and Jayne grew close and were always depending on one another. Truthfully, it made Robb jealous sometimes whenever he'd see them together. "But her and I are to be wed," Robb snarled with crossed arms and glaring eyes.

* * *

Ready to greet her family, Jayne was dressed in a dark blue dress, her hair up elegantly and she looked straight ahead. Prepared to greet her family after many months of not seeing them, Jayne stayed silent and stood beside Robb and beside Sansa. The entry of the king's horses and men was grand. Joffrey rode in and was followed by the Hound. All the Starks were waiting in a greeting line, but Robb and Jayne felt frozen. Jon and Theon stood behind the great line of Starks and the princess. Catelyn glanced around the room, curious to see if all her children were in line. "Where's Arya? Sansa, where's your sister?" she questioned, wondering where the younger Stark girl was.

Jon's eyes were glued to Jayne, whilst the princess stared directly at where the garrison was entering. Jayne stood tall, never glancing at Robb who stood beside her. Robb worried that he had infuriated the princess, but knew now wasn't the time to speak to her. Arya rushed past the line with a helmet on her head. Eddard instantly stopped her, taking hold of Arya's shoulders and giving her a questioning glance. "What are you doing with that on?" he asked her.

Laughing, the Starks shook their heads, all but Sansa, who couldn't stop staring at Jayne's twin brother. When the coach entered the courtyard, it halted to a stop and Jayne took a deep, sharp breath. All of the Starks kneel once they saw the door open and king Robert climb off his horse. Ned was shocked to see his old friend become fat over the years, as they only remembered each other for young, thin and strong men. Not fat and old. Jayne too had kneeled before her father, all of their heads were low as they waited for Robert's signal for them to rise. "Your Grace," Ned greeted Robert.

All the house rose and stared at the king respectfully, whilst the king's family climbed out of the coach. "You've got fat," Robert commented. Ned gave Robert a 'What about you?' look, to which they both start laughing. Huging one another, Robert then began to go down the family Stark, giving compliments and asking questions, only to save his daughter for last.

When it came to Jayne, she was nervous to come face to face with her father again. Her eyes were as bright as he had last saw them, but he knew she had grown, matured and there was a womanly look of her that made her father proud. "Father," Jayne smiled brightly at him, her rose lips pulled back to show him all her white teeth, to which he laughed and ignored the formal greeting.

Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her to him and lifted the princess off her feet. "My little Lady," Robert boomed and laughed loudly, Jayne pleaded with her father to put her back down, but laughed and hugged him back, all the same. "How I've missed you," he spoke as he gently placed his daughter back onto the ground, kissing her forehead and examined her features as he cupped her face in his hands.

Stunned to be greeted boldly by her father, he was joyous and Jayne knew exactly how to feel once the pair had greeted one another. Truthfully, Robert loved Jayne and favoured her over her other siblings, years without her made him question how he felt about the promise he had made to Ned. Robert removed himself to stand aside, allowing his queen wife to be greeted by the Starks and her daughter. Once greeted by Lord Stark, Cersei turned to her daughter. "Mother," Jayne curtsied respectively to her mother.

Her head bowed, Jayne bit back a smile that was beginning to form along her lips. Witnessing her mother stood there, in warm enough clothing, a cloak and her best furs, Jayne was pleased to know her mother took heed to her warnings of the cold. "My child," Cersei smiled as she leaned in and placed a kiss to Jayne's delicate, smooth forehead. "Gods, how I've missed you," Cersei could hardly contain her love for hre daughter, but knew she had to stay strong and not show weakness to seeing her daughter. No matter how the tears formed in her eyes, she knew better than to make herself vulnerable while enemies watched.

Robert glanced between the two, happy to see that they were joined together once more, but he then felt the cold prickle along his skin. Reminding him of something that reoccured in his dreams, Robert felt a shiver run deep down his back and into his soul. It was as though the cool wind whispered for him to follow the sounds it made. "Take me to your crypt. I want to pay my respects," Robert declared with a small grunt.

Upon hearing this, Cersei worried for her King husband, but she knew that what she was more worried for, was the fact that Robert was simply wanting to see Lyanna, even if it was a statue form. All these years, Cersei still hated her husband, for his lack of honour since they were married and he disappointed her. She loved him, admired him because he was king and used to be the most desired man in all seven kingdoms. Then, on their wedding night, Robert declared his love to Lyanna instead of his wife who he had been bedding that night. Truthfully, Cersei hated the Starks more, simply for this event that had scarred her for life. "We've been riding for a month, my love. Surely the dead can wait," she tried to convince him that there were better things to do that reminice in the past.

Jayne glanced at her Lannister family, along with her brothers and sister. Myrcella was beautiful, blonde haired, sweet faced and young. Myrcella looked close to Sansa's age, whilst Tommen was around the same age of Rickon and Bran. Jayne wanted to spend time with her siblings, along with her uncles Jaime and Tyrion. But, once Jayne heard how her mother pleaded with her father, it felt like she hadn't missed anything. "Ned," Robert grunted his friend's name and turned his back to his Queen wife.

Cersei sighed, as any other woman would do, considering she still competed for her husband's attention, over a dead woman. Convinced that Robert's love for Lyanna would never die, she knew she had to attempt to win his love, even if he would spend the majority of his time whoring around, hunting and drunk. If it weren't those three options, Robert would sometimes hurt Cersei for any little thing she'd say, but Cersei stayed strong and would simply turn the other cheek. "We must speak in private my child," Cersei spoke to her daughter as she linked arms with Jayne and led her towards the Stark castle.

* * *

Stood inside his chambers, Robb was preparing for the feast they'd all share in the Great Hall together. His mind kept running back to Jayne, worried for himself, for the girl he had hurt and the damage this could do to both families. A knock on the door made Robb glance to the wooden structure that kept him locked inside his chambers. "Come in," he called, to which the girl wandered in and looked away from him shyly. "Jayne," Robb spoke with surprise. "Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for the feast with your family tonight?" he questioned. "I suppose you are here to discuss what you saw the other day. I simply wanted to say that-" Robb went to speak once he realized Jayne's silence was answer enough for him.

Jayne raised her hand, blinking and trying to keep her composure. She'd thought long and hard, attempting to figure out what exactly she wanted and what would benefit them all. Something that would make both of them happy and stop the houses from starting a war, even if it was highly unlikely. "Listen to me first, for I have many questions," Jayne suggested kindly. "How long have you been seeing Ros? Or any girl for that matter?" Jayne questioned once her head raised and her eyes connected with Robb's gaze.

His peircing blue eyes were glued to Jayne's attempting to keep their eyes from never wavering, Jayne was keeping strong, while Robb was trying to show his sorrow was true. When the question slipped from Jayne's lips firmly, Robb felt himself crumble before her, as he knew that this secret was something he could no longer keep from her. Fear of hurting her further, he was regretting all he had done. "Since your fourteenth nameday," Robb told her honestly. "I was only fifteen," he added, as though this information could aid him in some way.

Catching onto the implication, Jayne knew he was simply stating this because he knew he was wrong. He was baring all with her, keeping it open and so she was thoroughly informed of all that had been happening. Jayne kept her eyes lowered, bowing her head slightly and thought of her current situation. "So, you're meaning to say that all this time, while we've been making wedding arrangements, you've been seeing other women?" Jayne questioned him, only feeling more betrayed the more she knew the truth.

Something in her, couldn't blame him for what he had done and she knew that he was simply doing what a young boy did. Which, was exactly not what she had wanted. Jayne wanted a man, one that loved her and was loyal to only her. Robb, was simply acting immaturely and taking after his best friend, Theon. "Yes," Robb told her ashamed, his own head bowing with remorse. Taking another step closer, Robb tried to convince Jayne he didn't mean her any harm, attempting to reach out and touch her, Jayne flinched and stepped away from his reach. "I won't lie to you and I am sorry if I have hurt you in any way."

Her head whipped up to stare at him, her eyes dark and angered, but when she noticed the sadness in his eyes, she began to crumble. Holding back her kind hearted actions and ways, she knew that this could not go unpunished and it was going to cause damage to the both of them. "Robb," Jayne's voice croaked as she stared into his eyes. "I don't want to be wed to a man like my father, I want a man who is loyal to me and only me," Jayne decalred, stating what she wanted. "Not because I don't want to raise bastards, but because I don't want to feel unloved, mistreated," Jayne tried to assure him it was only her emotion that was in danger, not her pride. "So, now I ask...did you ever love me?" Jayne threw her final interrogating question at him.

"Yes. But not the way you think," Robb replied.

Hearing his words, Jayne gulped and stared directly into his eyes, knowing what his heart was like and who he was. Jayne knew that there was a reason for why Jayne wasn't hurt emotionally, but mostly by her betrayal. Truthfully, Jayne felt like she knew how he felt towards her. They respected each other, stood up together, were good friends and he loved her, but not in the way as she read in her stories. "Like siblings," Jayne concluded, remembering how he was supposed to stare at her, with love, want and adoration. But, none of those emotions shone through his eyes. "I understand."

Frowning, Robb couldn't help but gulp as he stared at the sad expression that hardened Jayne's face. Her eyes would shy away, her fingers fiddling as they'd pick at her nails or skin, attempting to place her pain to inflict it on herself, rather than show any of it to Robb. "I'm sorry," he apologized with sad eyes.

Standing tall, Jayne wandered over to his bed and sat down on it. Curious to know what would happen to them, she knew that neither of them would be happy married, but Jayne worried for how they could continue when their families were to be joined. "Where do we go from here?" Jayne asked him, feeling lost and staring into a space while her mind ran with possible options that only made her feel like she was running in circles.

Following after her, Robb sat beside her and sighed as the bed cushioned his slow lowering to the bed. His head bowed as he stared down at his hands gripping onto his legs, worried for what was to happen to the pair, Jayne knew that she would have to be smart about what they were to decide on. "I can change," Robb tried to plead with her.

Laughing, Jayne shook her head and looked away from Robb. She knew there was no way of getting Robb to change, as men like him, once they didn't love a woman, they never would. Along with the amount of times she'd heard how could change and they never did. "Many men say that, but...no, you can't," Jayne told him what was on her mind. "I know you too well Robb, you've always been a stubborn one."

Robb couldn't help but look away from Jayne's kind gaze, she had a good heart and he admired her for her honesty. That was a quality that hardly any Lannister had, and Robb knew that as much from what he had heard from his mother and father. "Can I ask you something?" Robb asked after licking his lips in deliberation, attempting to figure out if he should ask her questions in return. "Have you ever loved me in return?" he questioned her back. "Or has it always been my brother, Jon?"

Mention of Robb's bastard brother made Jayne tense to his name, her heart fluttered and the thought made her cheeks blush. Truthfully, she knew that she felt something for Jon, especially whenever they were together and he'd always be concerned for her, no matter what the situation or how he would fair on outcome. For example, training to fight always consisted of someone getting hurt, Jon trained her well, but he'd always worried he'd cause damage for her, even if he'd get out of the fight with a new scratch or bruise.

"I-" Jayne fumbled for words, getting caught in Robb's trap and revealing the emotions she had been denying for years. Robb was handsome, smart and strong, but Jon was charming, sweet and caring. A man of honour and with a capability to love and be loved in return. "I have always felt a pull to Jon," Jayne confessed, shying her gaze away and feeling a blush rise to her cheeks. "But I feel the same as you do," Jayne assured him that she loved him as a brother in return.

Chuckling, Robb bit his bottom lip and offered Jayne a shy smile. Coming to terms with their feelings with one another, it seemed like there was nothing else either of them could do about their compromising situation. "I guess the wedding is off?" Robb questioned her, as though it needed an answer.

Noddding, Jayne smiled and the pair could hardly look into one another's eyes, but they both felt relieved that they both felt the same. It was a common ground in their eyes. "I suppose so," Jayne giggled softly. "I am glad we could agree with this. I just have to discuss the issues with my family," Jayne sighed, knowing that the next part would be a challenge. "Possibly rearrange the deal, maybe have Joffrey marry one of your sisters and make her the future queen."

Attempting to make an arrangement, Jayne simply tried to figure out who would benefit Joffrey, to hopefully change him and make him a better man. Although, Jayne feared for any of the Stark girls that would have to marry Joffrey, as he was a handfull and a cruel boy. "I've seen the way Joffrey and Sansa have been staring at one another. I'm sure our parents will agree to this arrangement," Robb assured her. "I hope you find someone who will love you more than a sibling, Jayne," Robb encouraged her to have a better future that wouldn't include him beside her as her husband. "Possibly, you could marry Jon?"

This question was out of her possible options, even if she desired it more than she desired to see all seven kingdoms, to see each history and possibly, the dragons she'd heard of in her history books. "I doubt it," Jayne sighed, her expression depressed and her head inclined as she thought of the future she wished to have with Jon. "The deal was to make me a Lady, not the wife of a bastard, as harsh as that may sound," Jayne gave him the honest truth. "Even if I wanted to marry Jon, I doubt he'd wish to accept my offer."

Doubt filled Jayne as she thought of Jon and the possibilites of marriage, as he was kind, but she didn't believe he would ever love her in return. Her dreams, would never become reality and she knew it. Noticing the lack of confidence, Robb reached out to hold Jayne's hands in his and this simple gesture made Jayne look up at Robb. Blue colliding with blue as they stared into one another's eyes. "He loves you, I can tell," Robb assured her. "Jon has never been fond of a girl, not since you came along and became the beautiful woman you are today," he complimented her subtly.

Hearing his kind words of encouragement, sent a spark of hope into Jayne for the possibilities of a happy future with Jon. But, she knew that it would have to be once she could convince her family of the union between herself and Jon, she doubted the union would be accepted, but she would hold it back for a while. Only telling them of her arrangement with Robb, and eventually, ask them if she could marry Jon, but only with the knowledge that what Robb was saying was true. "Thank you Robb, you truly are like a brother to me and always will be," Jayne smiled as she pulled the future Lord Stark into her arms.

* * *

Preparing herself for the feast, Jayne asked Talia to bring her perfect red thick dress, with gold embroidery detailed into the fabrics. Asking for her hair to be formed into a half braided bun, Jayne's strands of hair fell past her shoulders and down her back. A red ruby rested against her neck, the silver chain around her neck secured the ruby would stay on the necklace. When Jayne felt ready, she took a deep breath and left the room. Finding Jon making his way to wander down the stairs, he had been waiting for Jayne, but at the last minute, decided to turn and leave her to do as she pleased.

The moment Jon heard the door open, he spun to see Jayne stood there, looking beautiful and elegant. She was a thing of beauty before his eyes, that she took his breath away and left him speechless. "Jayne, you look..." he gaped as he stared at her with what she always wished to see. Love, admiration, desire and respect. "Beautiful," Jon complimented her.

Blushing a gentle pink, she smiled and hid her eyes, bowing her head and offered him a small curtsy. Jayne had spoken to her family about the arrangement and noticed that Joffrey and Sansa were admiring one another from the distance and agreed to change the agreement to something that would please both Robb and Jayne, along with their houses. "Thank you," Jayne thanked Jon as he'd smiled at her. "You look very handsome, Jon."

The compliment to Jon was unexpected, as he was never considered handsome by any of the women, or had been considered as attractive to any of the girls in Winterfell. At least, that was what Jon believed and was too blind to see he had plenty admirers. For example, Jayne was fond of him. Jon blushed softly, bowed his head and smirked to himself. Ruining the moment, simply because he had to, Robb cleared his throat and noticed how Jon's smirk faltered, bowing his head to both Robb and Jayne, he quickly turned away and left respectfully. "My princess," Robb said as he offered Jayne his arm.

The pair of them wandered into the Great Hall together, throwing kind smiles to those from both King's Landing and Winterfell, to pay their Lordly and Ladily respects. The feast and music had everyone happy, laughing, speaking and dancing. One Jayne had enough time with her family, she noticed from the corner of her eye that Jon was alone, drinking some of the mead out of a bottle, alone. Staring at her, Jayne could feel his eyes burning her as he never stopped watching her.

Moving to excuse herself, she walked over to Jon and smiled. Jon went to open his mouth, a sorry expression on his face as he possibly felt guilt for what happened a week ago. "Before we speak," Jayne said with a raise of her hand, stopping Jon from saying a single word. "I wish to apologize for what happened a week ago," Jayne apologized to him with a small smile. "I know I have been keeping my distance from you, but I was simply hurt and confused."

Speaking of excuses, Jon came up with a few for why he believed he was a terrible friend, for all the reasons he could make, he wasn't sure if they were what Jayne wanted to hear. Jon wasn't drunk, but he was starting to get tipsy. "You loved your future Lord," he excused her. "I'm sorry too for keeping that secret from you. I just don't like seeing you hurt," Jon apologized and told her the truth of why he had kept it from her. "I don't want to see you hurt, ever," Jon sighed, his eyes hiding away from her and Jayne couldn't help but feel her heart break for him.

Those words were proof enough to know he cared for her more than he had been leading on, that what Robb had suspected was the truth. Sitting down beside Jon, Jayne didn't care if people were watching, they knew each other for many years and were considered friends. "I didn't love Robb," Jayne confessed to Jon. "Well, at least not in that way," she shrugged a shoulder. "Thank you, for taking interest in my emotional state. I guess, I was more shocked and confused about the whole thing."

When she thanked him, Jon felt some sort of warmth grow in his heart, but he felt shocked that Jayne would sit beside him and smiled at him. Her smile left him breathless, as he realized just then how beautiful she truly was and that she would chose to sit beside him, rather than with Robb or her royal family. "If you and Robb are good. Why are you sat here talking to me?" he asked her, puzzled she would sit beside him and not try to spend her time with someone of a higher status than him. "Aren't you supposed to be seated with your family?" he questioned her, his eyebrows furrowed and his confusion carved lines along his skin. "And not just some bastard of Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell."

As Jon kept passing himself off as though he meant nothing, like he was worth nothing, Jayne felt more and more angered that he'd consider himself as nothing. Like Jon meant nothing to everyone, when to Jayne, he meant everything to her. "I never did care for titles, you know that Jon," Jayne reminded him of the type of girl Jayne always was. "Myself and Robb have decided to call off the marriage. That I have no ties to house Stark, except for the time I have stayed here, to become the Lady of Winterfell," Jayne informed him of the terms. "Instead, one of your half-siblings shall marry into my family, become Queen of the seven kingdoms one day."

Stunned to hear of what was happening, Jon knew that eventually Jayne would of made some type of decision. He was simply pleased that she chose a way out, that benefited for another outcome between their houses. "Oh," Jon muttered, surprised and numb to speak of anything that could benefit the conversation they were having. "I don't know what to say," Jon chose to speak honestly. "What is going to happen to you now?" Jon asked her, curious as to what was to become of her. "Considering you no longer have a purpose in staying in Winterfell."

The thought filled Jon with dread, to never get to see her and to not have her near. It was easy to get used to her being there, but without her, Jon knew it wasn't going to be the same after all they had been through. "I will be heading back to King's Landing, spend time with my family," Jayne shrugged. "And apparantly, your father may come with us so he can become the new Hand of the King," Jayne declared what was being planned for their return to King's Landing. "I may of overheard that your sisters may be joining us, even little Bran."

A sinking feeling came upon Jon at this news, not only would Jayne be leaving, but so would his sisters and the majority of his house. The only ones that were seeming to stay, were Robb, himself, Lady Catelyn and Rickon. Arya was Jon's best friend, Lord Eddard was the only one to keep control when people were giving Jon hate and Jayne was the reason Jon smiled, why he dreamed with happy thoughts during the night. Without them, Jon wasn't sure what he'd do. "That really is sad news. I don't know what I'll do without you, my father and Arya," Jon summarized his thoughts in a few simple sentences. "Perhaps I'll go with my uncle, to the Wall and take the black," Jon shrugged at what he could possibly do to occupy himself, so he wouldn't feel guilty and do something for himself, to make his family proud and to erase the title that stuck with him wherever he went. Jon Snow, bastard son of Lord Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell, Warden of the North.

Noticing how Jon's eyes hid in sadness, how he took a long sip of the drink and hadn't offered her any. Taking it from his hands, she sipped a little and this action made Jon look at her surprised. "Enough talk of sad things. How about the good?" Jayne encouraged with a small smile. "There are many things I'll miss about Winterfell, such as the cold stone walls that surround us, but deep inside it, I can feel its warmth," Jayne spoke with a small sigh as her eyes were glued to the people that wandered past them, watching the scene as it somehow slowed down around them.

People laughing, speaking to one another, eating, drinking and some were dancing, whilst others were flirting with one another. Jayne could see how her mother spoke to Sansa with a smile, whilst her father was flirting with a random servant girl. "I'll miss the crypt," Jon spoke with a small smile, remembering the fun they had there once when they were all children. "Remember the time we were in the crypts and Arya got all defensive over some joke we were pulling?" Jon laughed, his whole body shook and his smile wide.

Jayne couldn't help but let out a twinkling laugh, smiling widely and trying to hush herself by giggling. "Correction, that was you and Robb that were pulling that vile joke," Jayne corrected, lifting a finger with a mischieveous smile on her face. "You frightened poor little Bran when he was only a small child. Arya has always been the type to frighten anyone, whilst defending the ones she loves. I have never met anyone like that," Jayne spoke fondly of Arya, as the pair had been good friends and understood each other. "Other than my mother, of course," Jayne shrugged as she glanced at Cersei with a serious expression. "One thing I won't miss, is the cold."

Attempting to change her trail of thoughts, Jayne decided to stick to her encouragement to Jon, on trying to be positive and not thinking so negatively about the departure, but for the good that came to their time spent here, in Winterfell. "Great," Jon snickered as he took the mead from Jayne, who would have a sip occasionally to take a sip himself. "While I will be stuck here in the cold, or even worse, at the Wall of ice with snow that falls every day," Jon spoke like a grumpy old man, but when he'd glance at Jayne, he smiled and held back a laugh.

Turning her head to look at Jon, Jayne smiled widely and couldn't help but feel happy whenever she was around Jon, he always seemed to understand her and she loved him for that. Jon always knew how to make her laugh, how to make her feel like herself whenever she didn't know what or who she had to be in that moment. Around Jon, she was Jayne, a girl, no titles and no worries of who she had to impress or make proud. "Well, your house motto is 'Winter is Coming'," Jayne giggled, making the pair of them laugh. Neither of them needed to drink, gradually, neither took a sip after and simply sat together in joyful peace.

Once they stopped laughing, either to attempt to be happy, or to hide their secret misery, Jayne smiled and they slowly began to relax. Their laughter dying down and their eyes meeting, heads turning to stare into one another's eyes. "I'll miss you the most," Jayne spoke softly, it was almost a whisper, for only Jon to hear.

His expression was fozen, as though all time had stood still and that they were the only ones in the room. That they were the only ones that truly mattered, nothing else was important to them. Their words silent, private and eyes were glued to them as they spoke silent tones. "You will?" Jon asked her, a small gleam in his eyes as he looked for if Jayne was being serious when she spoke.

What they didn't realize, was that the pair of them were getting closer and closer to one another. So close, their lips were inches apart and their breaths were lingering, colliding together and mixing as they breathed each other in. Their eyes roamed down, away from each others eyes and to their lips, but would soon dart back into each others eyes. As though silently signaling one another to dare to make a move, to seal this moment with the kiss they both had desired for a long time. "Jayne," a small voice pulled the pair apart. "Will you help me?" Tommen asked softly, shyly. "I can't find my favourite cuddly lion. I'm too shy to ask the handmaiden."

Tommen ruined their moment, but Jayne and Jon instantly pulled away from one another. Jayne smiled at her brother, giggled and sighed from the tension that had built and been destroyed in seconds. Simply by the presence of her brother. "I'll be right behind you, Tommen," Jayne smiled as she assured her brother she'd be with him in a second. "Promise," she said with a wide smile, Tommen ran off, Jayne excused herself quietly and followed after her brother, leaving Jon alone and with eyes glued to him.

* * *

Tired of having eyes on his every move, Jon got up and left to fight against the training dummies. His sword whacking and connecting to the material, the sound of sharp swishing showed that he was angered. Angered at himself and at the thought that he was the man Jayne loved, foolish to think that Jayne would ever want him. He felt ashamed and hurt. He had two unexpected visits, both from his uncle and Tyrion Lannister. Choices, advice and other things kept reoccuring in his mind once the little Lannister left. Silently, in the shadows, Jayne was watching Jon as he attacked an unmoving structure. "Jon," Jayne called out as she wandered over to the troubled man. "I- are you all right?"

Her stutter didn't come unoticed by Jon, as she had to rearrange her words and her thoughts to keep her emotions from spilling out of her. She wanted to comfort him, to tell him all about herself and how she felt. But, she could never find the words. "I-" Jon spoke as he stopped his attack on the training equiptment. "I suppose I-," Jon sighed, attempting to seem like he was fine, but he truly wasn't. "No, I'm not, my princess," Jon decided for once to not lie to her.

Certainly, he didn't want to argue with her, but he didn't want to lie to her further with her soon to be leaving him. For when she'd return to King's Landing and leave him here, in the North and alone. "After all the years you've known me, you're going back to calling me by my title?" Jayne questioned, her hands on her hips as she wandered over to Jon slowly. "Well then, Jon Snow," Jayne would only ever call him by his name, to tease him and make statemtents that titles were best left unsaid. "I came here to thank you and to apologize for earlier."

Jayne was shy, her eyes hidden from Jon and she didn't know how he'd react to her apology. Jon swallowed hard as he stared at her face, as though trying to read her, he only got surprised by how she kept her emotions hidden from him. How she still continued to show him no signs, as he desperately wanted to look into her eyes, to see what she had meant. "I'm a bastard and you're a princess, it's only fact," Jon stated as he wandered over to place his sword back into the training sword rack. "I shouldn't have gotten so close, I'm sorry Jay-"

As Jon was about to speak, Jayne instantly did something no princess or Lady would do. "No," Jayne rose her voice at Jon, unhappy that he would speak to her as such. "That is not what I was apologizing for," Jayne spoke in a calm tone, attempting to amend her sudden outcry. "I was here to say sorry for my little brother interupting a conversation I was meaning to have with you many years ago. But, I suppose Robb was always in the way of that too, Robb and my royal duty."

Jon watched closely, curious to know what exactly she meant and what she was trying to tell him. Somehow, Jon was only more confused as he tried to piece together what she was trying to tell him. "Not to mention, it was partly my fault, as there were too many eyes watching and I didn't know what to do. I knew what I wanted to do, but I didn't know how to do it with many eyes watching us," Jayne tried to tell him, but Jon's eyebrows furrowed and her eyes quickly flashed to look up into his.

Long lashes fluttered at the sudden shyness Jayne had gained, somehow, she was peaceful, hearing the cheers, laughter and loud chatting from inside the hall. But, the pair of them were alone, no one in sight and Jayne couldn't have felt happier to spend some time alone with him. Neither of them moved, but Jon couldn't help but stare at her in confusion. "What are you talking about, Jayne?" he asked her.

Taking a step closer, Jon tensed up at how close she became and Jon knew that he should pull away out of respect, but his heart and head told him to stay where he was stood. "You have always treated me with dignity and respect. You're a good friend and you've always been there for me," Jayne told him. "Through both the good and the bad," Jayne added, smiling softly and stared up at him.

Everything became serious, for them, it was silent and they were the only ones there. Neither of them wanted this moment to end. Gulping, Jayne brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and stared up at Jon. "I have always cared for you, Jon," Jayne revealed to him quietly. "I won't deny that," Jayne shook her head at him, being honest about it and not wanting to hold anything back. Not anymore. "I only hope that whatever you choose in the future, that you'll be happy and well."

What she spoke, was the truth. She wanted him to be happy, but a part of her hurt to say those words. She wanted him to be happy, but happy with her. "A life away from you, is hardly what I'd call happy," Jon complained to her honestly. "But I was stupid to ever think princess such as yourself could ever marry a bastard like myself, much less love one," Jon said as he looked down, at his feet and no longer met her gaze.

Flattered to hear that Jayne felt care for him, he knew that care could be something simple, not love, as he was feeling towards her. Hearing the words escape Jon, Jayne reached up, to cup Jon's face in her hands. "But that's the truth Jon," Jayne said as she took hold of Jon's face. "I do love you, always have and I believe I always will."

The way she stared up at him, made Jon realize that she loved him. Loved him with everything she had, just as he loved her with all the fire he had in his soul. A fire that burned for one another, as they only felt a comfortable warmth whenever they were together. "But I-" Jon went to complain. Jayne's bright blues stared up, staring into Jon's soul as they showed each other their weaknesses.

Eyes staring into one anothers souls, they could see everything simply by looking into one another's eyes. She saw his heart, his love, his kindness, his gentle soul and she knew she loved him more than she could love any man. Jon stared into her eyes, touching her soul and their souls matched. Without hesitation, Jayne had quickly pulled Jon's face to hers, still cupping the sides of his face in her hands.

Jayne wanted to silence him, to make him forget all his doubts and to enjoy the moment. Neither of them were drunk and they both were completely sober, both of them knew exactly what they were doing. When Jayne's lips pressed against Jon's, it took him by surprise at first. Her eyes slid shut the moment their lips touched, Jon's body stiffened more and he didn't know how to react. Relaxing, he began to kiss her back, their lips colliding gently against one another. Their kiss tender, their eyes shut and Jon's hands slowly reached up to hold onto Jayne's waist softly.

Their kiss lasted a few minutes after Jayne had started it, but the pair were calm, not caring that anyone could stroll out and see them together. They were young and in love, they hadn't shared a moment such as this and it was what they had desired for years in secret. Molding their lips together time and time again, it was gentle. Smelling one another's sent, hearing each other's gentle breathing, feeling the warmth of their kisses and tasting their sweet lips, there was nothing that could stop them from feeling a peacefull bliss.

When they pulled away, their lips untangled and faces moved away from each other. Jayne's eyes fluttered opened and a smile grew along her lips. Jon's fingers dug into Jayne's waist, holding her as though his life had depended on simply holding her. When he opened his eyes, he saw she was staring up at him with a wide smile. "That was actually rather nice," Jon said with a growing smile on his face.

Jayne couldn't believe she had the courage to do something she had desired to for years on end. Giggling, she bit down on her bottom lip and smiled up brightly at Jon. "May we do that again?" she asked him, to which he didn't answer, instead, he took her face in his hands and brought their lips to close the gap once again.

She hadn't need to ask, as he was dying to kiss her again, to feel her warmth, to smell her, feel her and taste her delicious lips against his once again. Pulling her closer, Jayne's arms wrapped around him, her palms pressing into Jon's back as she held him there. This kiss was sweet, but not as slow as their first. Pulling away again, Jayne gulped and tried to savour every sensation she recieved out of that kiss. "Is it selfish to say that I wish wherever you decide to go with your life, that it will cross paths with mine and lead you back to me?" she asked him curiously, her head tilting to one side and eyes scrutinised him.

Jon couldn't blame her for feeling and thinking the way she did, having her in his arms in that moment, he couldn't think of a better place he wanted to be. Since she first kissed him, he began to doubt his choices and what he truly wanted. He wanted to be accepted, but he knew that they were to never wed. "I can't say it's selfish if I too hope for the same outcome," Jon revealed to her that he too felt the same way she did. "I only want you to be happy, Jayne and I hope whichever man is lucky to marry you, will never take advantage of what he has."

Feeling her heart grow and smash at the same time, Jayne was unsure how to take Jon's words. She felt like he loved her, but was leaving her rather than her leaving him. It felt as though it was killing her. "Spoken like a true gentleman," Jayne smiled up at him. "Sometimes, I wish I was never a princess or highborn," Jayne mused her thoughts aloud. "That way, I could marry you and no one would bat an eyelid," she explained.

Images of the pair of them, no titles, their love, a family, a house for them to live in and their happiness together. They wanted that, desired and prayed for it. But, they knew that what they wished for was far from their reality. "You must remember that you being a princess is the whole reason we even met in the first place," Jon reminded her how fate had twisted ways of complicating things. "To which, I am thankful for," Jon assured her that he'd rather have met her, than never knew her at all.

Everything came crashing down, ruining the picture Jayne had in her mind and reminding her that fate was funny when it came to life. Always twisting it and making things difficult to try and change. Jayne's expression had fallen with the realization and when Jayne regathered herself, she looked up at Jon and smiled kindly. "Can we stop speaking and enjoy the night, using our mouths for other things that aren't verbal communication?" Jayne asked him suggestively.

Biting her bottom lip, she couldn't believe how bold she had become, but she was tired of wasting time that was so precious with him. They had spoken for a lifetime, but she wanted to have and do more with him. Some things, were supposed to be unthinkable, but Jayne was doubting if she should stay honourable and not do what she desired most. Knowing it was too soon, she decided kissing was the best option. "I'd say that makes a fine plan, my princess," Jon chuckled. This time, neither of them needed to initiate the kiss, as they slowly closed the gap together and connected lips in a delicate, passionate kiss...

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter! Next time, we'll see how everything turns out with Jon and Jayne, considering that things are going to take an unexpected turn. Or, expected. You'll just have to find out in the next chapter. Please, may I have 5 reviews! Oh! All rights are to their rightfull owners, I'm only playing around with their characters, along with my own.**

 **Much love,**

 **HeroJustInTime90 x**


End file.
